Emerald Power
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Ya dos años despues, todo era tranquilo en Mobius, Sonic y sus amigos disfrutaban de esa paz…hasta que un ataque inesperado los azota, pero esta vez no era solo Eggman, tenía un nuevo ayudante, ¿Cómo harán esta vez Sonic y sus amigos para salvar a Mobius? (Sin censura)
1. The New Danger

**N/A: Vengo con esta nueva historia, que ya desde hace tiempo habia planeado hacer, pero tenía flojera, bueno aquí esta.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Ya dos años despues, todo era tranquilo en Mobius, Sonic y sus amigos disfrutaban de esa paz…hasta que un ataque inesperado los azota, pero esta vez no era solo Eggman, tenía un nuevo ayudante, ¿Cómo harán esta vez Sonic y sus amigos para salvar a Mobius? (Sin censura)**_

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

_Ellos disfrutaban de aquella paz y tranquilidad, nada parecía molestarlos, todo era tranquilo, Shadow ya no era tan emo y ya habia finalmente aceptado que Sonic era un buen amigo, Amy ya no estaba tan loca por Sonic, ya habia "madurado", ¡No! ¡Que va!, bueno todo era paz, Tails siempre trabajando en nuevos proyectos, los Babylon Rogues siempre en sus andadas, Knuckles y Rouge aun no se llevaban tan bien…pero ya a todos les daba igual, Cream ya no era tan pequeña, el Team Chaotix seguía haciendo locuras, Manic, Sonia y Sally habían vuelto para acompañar a sus amigos, junto con Scourge, Mighty y Fiona, si algo pasaba seria causa de Eggman, ya estaban seguros de que lo vencerían, pero… ¿Estaban tan seguros?_

- ¿Vamos a jugar? - le preguntó un pequeño zorro color azul o un erizo negro.

- ¿Qué quieres jugar? - le preguntó sonriendo con su mayor esfuerzo el erizo negro con vetas rojas.

- ¡A las carreras! - le respondió el pequeño zorro azul.

- Bien. ¡En sus marcas!, ¿Listos? Y… ¡FUERA! - ordenó el erizo negro, y luego ambos salieron corriendo, Shadow solo trotaba para que el pequeño ganara.

Al llegar a donde se suponía que era la meta, el pequeño zorro celebró dando saltitos y gritando: "¡Gane, gane!".

Luego un erizo color verde oscuro se apareció en el parque, parecía algo alarmado, el era un amigo de Shadow.

- Shadow…Tails dijo que nos necesitaba a todos en la base - mencionó el erizo verde oscuro.

- ¿Para que? - preguntó Shadow mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

- No crees que si yo supiera, ya te habría dicho… - respondió el erizo verde mirándolo con lógica.

- Bien, Manic, oye, pequeño, luego nos vemos - dijo despidiéndose del pequeño zorro azul.

- ¡Adiós! - le dijo con la mano el zorrito.

_Mientras tanto en la base…_

- ¿Para que nos querías a todos aquí, Tails? - preguntó aun sin obtener una respuesta, Sonic.

- No les diré, hasta que Manic y Shadow lleguen - respondió desafiante el zorro de dos colas.

- Llevamos aquí como media hora, y no has dicho nada de interés - respondió Sally mirando al zorro amarillo.

- ¡Silencio! - respondió el zorro amarillo ya cabreado de estar escuchando quejas.

Luego llegaron Shadow y Manic, todos suspiraron de alivio, ya por fin comenzaría la explicación que les tenía Tails.

- ¿Ya estamos todos? - preguntó el zorro amarillo mirando a su gente fastidiada. - Bien…bueno el fin de convocarlos aquí era que supieran de algo de suma importancia - les comenzó a decir. - Como saben, que todo ha estado muy tranquilo estos últimos dos años, pero tengo la teoría que será por algo… - les dijo el zorro.

- ¿Cuál es tu teoría? - le preguntó impaciente Knuckles.

- ¡Déjame terminar! - ordenó el zorro amarillo. - Y gracias a mi "contactos" YO Tails The Fox, lo pude comprobar con ayuda de alguien - les dijo y luego se pudo ver a un erizo color blanco **(N/A: Muy atractivo por cierto XD)** con manchas negras, ojos azules cristalinos y un fleco que cubría su ojo derecho, con un chaleco negro y unas zapatillas negras. - El es Zarry The Hedgehog, el puede ver el futuro - dijo asombrado Tails, y todos se asombraron también.

- Pruébalo - dijo desafiante Jet, el erizo solo volteó la mirada.

- Es algo…_Shadow_… - mencionó Tails y a todos les hizo gracia, menos a Shadow. - Bien, yo busque su ayuda porque sabía que tarde o temprano algo iba a pasar, asi que lo busque y lo encontré, el nos dirá que va a pasar exactamente en 6 horas, 24 minutos y 28, 27, 26, 25 segundos y contando - dijo el zorro amarillo mirando su reloj.

El erizo suspiró, no le gustaba hablar tanto. - Bueno…cuando este periodo de tiempo el caos se va a desatar por todo Mobius… - dijo como si fuera de la más mínima importancia. - Ya pronto tendrán la ayuda de sus amigos, Silver y Blaze, y de otros que se irán encontrando a lo largo del trayecto por acabar con el caos, bueno en resumen, seria que algunos de ustedes morirán…no lo duden, y lo otro seria van a descubrir que no solo existen las Esmeraldas del Caos, la Master Emerald, las Esmeraldas del Sol y las Super Esmeraldas, también existen otras que tenemos que encontrar para ganar esta futura guerra, yo les explicare el resto del plan… - les dijo el erizo blanco con manchas negras, algunos ya tenían miedo, ¿Morir? Algunos.

- Te escuchamos - dijo con valentía la eriza rosa de ojos verde esmeralda.

El erizo blanco sonrió por la valentía que tenía esa chica. - Muy bien, escuchen, Zero solo quiere a la Princesa de las Esmeraldas, y nosotros la vamos a proteger…por ahora ella esta bien, pero…no por mucho - mencionó el erizo de fleco.

- ¿Princesa de las Esmeraldas? ¿Zero? - preguntó aun sin entender el erizo azul, Sonic.

- Si, ambos son muy importantes en esta guerra, pronto se darán cuenta, por ahora…tenemos que proteger a los Ciudadanos de Green Hill Zone, hay que advertirles de que lo viene - dijo el erizo seriamente.

Luego se seguir explicándoles el plan, todos tomaron sus roles muy en serio, luego las próximas 6 horas fueron extrañas.

- Ya estamos listos - le dijo Sonic a Amy que estaba a su lado un poco preocupada.

- Si, lo sé… - le dijo ella tristemente.

- Amy… ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó el erizo azul a la eriza rosa, sonando preocupado por ella.

- Sonic…yo no quiero morir - le confesó ella, soltando unas lagrimas de tristeza.

- Yo tampoco, Amy, yo también tengo miedo, aunque no lo creas, es cierto - le dijo el erizo azul, ella se alegró un poco por saber que alguien mas pensaba como ella.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, pero se escucho un gran estruendo, como si algo cayera fuertemente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Sonic mirando alrededor.

- ¡Ya es hora! - gritó Zarry y luego corrió hacia el Norte, seguido por Shadow, Wave, Rouge, Scourge, Cream, Manic, Sally, Espio y Vector, el resto se tenía que quedar en Green Hill Zone, cuidando a los Ciudadanos, luego iban a esperar para actuar todos juntos.

- Adiós Sonic - se despidió Amy con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sonic la abrazó fuertemente y luego ella se fue corriendo, siguiendo a Zarry y los demás.

- Ella volverá, Sonic - le dijo Fiona tocando su hombro. - Yo lo sé, también estoy preocupada por Scourge - le dijo nuevamente la zorra color café. - Vamos, tenemos que vigilar a la gente - le dijo caminando al parque central, luego el erizo azul la siguió aun preocupado.

_Mientras tanto con el grupo de Zarry._

Aun seguían corriendo, excepto Wave, ella usaba su tabla, luego llegaron a su destino, el Desierto de Mobius.

- ¿Ahora que sigue? - preguntó impaciente Scourge.

- Esperen…ya viene - les dijo sereno el erizo blanco, luego de unos minutos un pasadizo se abrió bajo sus pies, todos entraron, y llegaron a una cámara donde al fondo de la habitación estaba un Esmeralda color morado oscuro, a Rouge se le salieron los ojos de ver tan hermosa joya.

- Wau… - suspiró la murciélago caminado lentamente pero fue detenida por Shadow que solo la miró con fastidio.

Zarry se acercó a la esmeralda y la tomó cuidadosamente en sus manos, luego esa esmeralda dio una chispa y luego el erizo frunció el ceño. - Estamos atrasados - dijo para todos, nadie comprendió nada.

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó la ardilla café, Sally que tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Zero… - dijo el erizo. - Zero…ya tiene a la Princesa de las Esmeraldas… - les dijo enojado y preocupado, todos se sorprendieron.

**N/A: Bueno, este fue el Capitulo 1, odio dejarlos con la duda pero no hago sin querer bueno, voy a tratar de actualizar todos los Sábados, aunque tal vez del 24 al 27, no pueda por mis exámenes, pero voy a tratar, bueno ya saben TODOS LOS SABADOS jeje, bueno adiós.**


	2. Change Of Plans

**Ya volví con el Capitulo 2 de "Emerald Power", ojala les guste.**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

- ¿Cómo que ya tiene a la Princesa de las Esmeraldas? - preguntó aun sin entender el cocodrilo verde.

- ¡La capturo! ¡La tiene! - respondió a gritos el erizo blanco. - Ahora estamos en la desventaja, la única forma de igualar el poder que Zero tiene ahora es…consiguiendo todas las Esmeraldas - les dijo a los presentes.

- Pero…no sería mejor, quitarle la Princesa a Zero - mencionó el camaleón violeta.

- Si, pero…no sabemos donde esta… - dijo lógicamente Wave.

- Ya sabremos, con esto - dijo Zarry mostrando la Esmeralda morado oscuro.

- Y… ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó con curiosidad el erizo verde oscuro.

- La sexta Esmeralda de la Luna - respondió Zarry mostrando la Esmeralda morada oscura, todos miraron la joya asombrados.

_Mientras tanto con el grupo de Tails._

- Espero que los demás estén bien… - dijo mirando el cielo oscuro el armadillo llamado Mighty.

- Tranquilo… - le dijo el erizo azul, tocando su hombro. - Todos están bien, estoy muy seguro, aunque no lo creas, creo que confió un poco en Zarry, se ve como Shadow pero…igual le tengo confianza a ambos - le dijo sentimental.

- No es por nada pero…eso sonó gay - dijo burlándose el armadillo con una sonrisa.

- Cállate - le dijo enojado el erizo azul.

- Oigan - dijo llegando el zorro amarillo. - No deberían estar dormidos ya - les preguntó el zorro de dos colas.

- Pues si, pero no queremos dormir, estamos esperando noticias de los demás - le respondió Mighty al zorro.

- Bueno si pero… - fue interrumpido por el sonido de su Comunicador de Muñeca, el zorro contestó. - ¿Zarry?, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has conseguido algo? - le preguntó con ansiedad Miles.

- _Escucha, yo iré con mi grupo a la base de Eggman y Zero, asi que mejor quédense ahí por si no volvemos - le dijo son rodeos el erizo del fleco._

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Tails sorprendido, junto con Sonic y Mighty que lo habían escuchado. - ¡No puedes! ¡Eso no era parte del plan! - le dijo el zorro amarillo.

- _Lo sé, pero la Princesa esta en peligro y ¡NO me voy a arriesgar a perderla!, asi que ya lo sabes - le dijo Zarry y luego cortó la línea._

Tails intentó llamarlo nuevamente peor no pudo, Zarry habia apagado el Comunicador. - No podemos comunicarnos con Zarry - les dijo el zorro amarillo.

- Voy a tener que ir - dijo el erizo azul muy decidido.

- Olvídalo, estoy seguro de que ellos van a estar bien - dijo Mighty y ambos amigos lo voltearon a ver con incredulidad. - Solo confíen y ya - les dijo el armadillo con el tono un poco elevado y luego se fue caminando.

- Tal vez Mighty tenga razón - admitió el erizo azul, no era muy propio de el otorgar la razón.

_Mientras con los de vigilancia de las calles._

Julie-Su y Sonia patrullaban las calles, era como media noche o algo asi, todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

- Bueno…Julie, oye, a ti… ¿Te sigue gustando Knuckles? - le preguntó directamente la eriza fucsia a la equidna.

- Bueno…este… - balbuceó la joven equidna ruborizada.

- Veo que si - le sonrió Sonia a la equidna. - No te asustes, se que las relaciones y el amor no son tu fuerte - le volvió a sonreír. **(N/A: Este…AUCH!)**

- Bien - dijo un poco enojada la equidna rosa. - Y veo que tampoco el tuyo, porque…aun sigo creyendo que te gusta Shadow - le dijo a la defensiva la equidna, haciendo sonrojar a la eriza.

- Pues…eso fue antes - se defendió Sonia. - Ahora ya madure, ya no veo a Shadow de esa manera _*Al menos no tanto como antes*_ - respondió sonrojada.

- Ahora sonaste como Amy - se burló Julie, ambas rieron. - Entonces si ya no ves a Shadow "de esa manera", ¿de que manera lo ves? - le preguntó la equidna.

- Bueno…supongo que como un amigo, se que siempre quiso a Rouge, por sus bueno…creo que ya te das una idea… - dijo tristemente la eriza fucsia con la mirada baja.

- Ash!, ya sabes como es Rouge, todos la quieren por eso - dijo tratando de animar a la eriza, no funciono. - Además, te contare un secreto… - le dijo Julie sonriendo y Sonia la miró con atención. - Hace un año, Shadow rechazó a Rouge… - le dijo y Sonia quedó boquiabierta. - Si, la rechazó porque el siempre ha dicho que solo eran compañeros y nada mas - le terminó de decir la equidna.

- Wau… - dijo Sonia sorprendida. - Entonces aun tengo oportunidad con Shadow - dijo felizmente casi cantando.

Luego un chispa color azul brillante se presentó en ese callejón, ambas se asustaron y de ahí aparecieron dos figuras, una de una gata y la otra de un erizo.

_Ahora vamos con el grupo de Zarry._

Aun seguían corriendo, luego llegaron a una parte del desierto muy silenciosa, no habia viento, no habia plantas, no habia nada.

- Bien, Zarry, ¿Ahora que? - preguntó impaciente Manic.

- Solo…se que la base de Eggman debe de estar por aquí - dijo caminando cerca de ahí el erizo blanco, todos hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡AUCH! - se escuchó un quejido de parte de Scourge, todos lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - le preguntó Sally al erizo verde que tenía un chichote en la frente.

- Eso te va a dejar marca - le dijo Vector, no le hizo ninguna gracia a Scourge.

- Hay algo ahí - dijo Zarry tocando el lugar donde se golpeó Scourge. - La base de Eggman - respondió.

- JA, como lo planee - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Scourge tocando su parte lastimada, Espio rió.

Luego Zarry comenzó subir con sus garras por aquella parte de la base, y abrió una escotilla, luego llamó a todos para que entraran, todos entraron, aunque a Vector le costó subir, Shadow, Espio, Scourge y Manic lo tuvieron que ayudar y luego entraron a la base.

_Mientras tanto con Sonia y Julie._

- ¡Ustedes! La próxima vez que hagan eso nos van a dar un infarto - le dijo la equidna rosa a los dos nuevos.

- Sorry - les dijo el erizo. - No fue nuestra intención, y se nota que estaban bien alertas - se burló.

- Hola Julie, hola Sonia - saludó la gata.

- Hola Blaze, Silver - saludó la equidna con los brazos cruzados, no era muy afectiva que digamos.

- ¡Amigos! - dijo Sonia y fue a abrazar a ambos, ella si era muy afectiva.

- Sentimos que necesitaban nuestra ayuda, asi que…aquí estamos - dijo el erizo plateado, Silver.

- Ahora tenemos que llevarlos con Tails, el les va a explicar todo este rollo, vamos - les dijo la eriza fucsia y luego todos comenzaron a caminar para buscar a Tails.

**Bueno, este fue el Capitulo 2, el próximo sábado TAL VEZ actualice o sino el otro del otro sábado, bueno bye ;)**


	3. Infiltrates

**Capitulo 3: Emerald Power.**

**Ojala les guste : ) y al parecer si pude hacer el cap, bueno es que me da flojera estudiar jajaja XD, ya vi porque, ok bueno al cap : )**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el zorro de dos colas, también estaba Sonic.

- Hey Tails - le dijo la eriza fucsia llamando la atención del zorro. - Adivina quienes están aquí - le dijo jugando la eriza.

- Hola - saludaron animadamente el erizo y la gata, Tails se puso muy feliz.

- ¡Silver, Blaze! - dijeron el erizo azul y el zorro y luego fueron a abrazar a sus viejos amigos que ya hace como un año no veían.

- Vaya…asi que Zarry tenía razon… - mencionó el erizo color azul.

- Tails, ya es hora de que les expliques el plan - le dijo Julie, Tails sonrió nerviosamente.

- Bueno…hubo un cambio de planes - dijo riendo, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo el zorro de dos colas.

- ¡¿Cómo que cambio de planes?! - preguntó desesperada la equidna rosa, tomando por el pelo del pecho al zorro que aun sonreía nerviosamente.

- Si, Julie, ¡No me golpees!, ¡No me golpees! - dijo cubriéndose la cara, todos rieron a carcajadas, hasta Julie.

_Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman._

Caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pasillo donde habia guardias.

- Oh no, no vamos a poder pasar asi, Zarry… ¿Alguna idea? - preguntó el cocodrilo verde, el erizo lo miró con fastidio.

- Oye, no soy el agente 007 tampoco, oíste - dijo el erizo enojado, todos recurrían a él para todo.

- Nosotras tenemos una idea - dijo la chica murciélago junto con la ardilla, Zarry asintió y luego ambas fueron a distraer a los guardias.

- Oigan, muchachos - dijo la ardilla con las mejillas rojas, y mostrando sus pechos. - Nos perdimos… - le dijo con tono sensual.

- Si, no saben donde esta el baño - les preguntó Rouge haciendo lo mismo que Sally, ambos guardias estaban encantados, era un muy buena distracción.

- Este… - dijo un guardia sintiendo que Sally se le acercaba y mucho. - No, no sabemos… - dijo con inseguridad unos de los guardias que era un erizo.

Scourge miraba con un reflejo de un pedazo de vidrio que tenia a la mano.

- Saben…si o no - les preguntó Rouge presionando sus pechos con los del otro guardia, un gato.

- Hay que llevarlas - dijo el gato gris y luego ambos caminaron lejos de aquella puerta.

- Wau… - dijo Manic. -Hasta yo me lo creí - dijo caminando hacia la puerta junto con todos, menos uno. - Este… ¿Scourge…? ¿No vienes? - le preguntó curioso el erizo verde al otro erizo verde.

- ¡Sangrado nasal! ¡Sangrado nasal! - dijo el erizo verde cubriéndose la nariz, todos rieron, luego fueron hacia la puerta.

- Luego veremos que pasa con ellas… - mencionó el camaleón violeta tocando la puerta. - Esta con una especie de cerradura extraña - respondió mirando dicha cosa.

- Es una cerradura Emerald - respondió el erizo blanco mostrando sus colmillos de enfado.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó confundido el erizo negro mirando la cerradura con curiosidad.

- Es una cerradura especial que solo la puede abrir Zero o con alguna Esmeralda del caos - respondió mirando fijamente la cerradura.

- Dices Esmeralda del caos, yo tengo una - le respondió Shadow mostrando su Esmeralda del caos color verde, luego la puso sobre aquella abertura y la puerta se abrió de ambos lados, comenzaron a caminar hasta un pasillo sin luces, estaba completamente oscuro, ni siquiera podías ver las palmas de tus manos ni aunque te las pusieras frente a tus ojos.

- ¿Alguien aquí puede ver en la oscuridad? - preguntó Wave caminando con cuidado.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? - preguntó estúpidamente Vector.

- Yo - respondió Wave.

- ¿Quién es "yo"? - preguntó el cocodrilo.

- ¡AUCH! - gritó molesto Zarry. - ¿Quién me golpeo? - preguntó el erizo.

- ¿Eras tú? Creí que era Vector, lo siento, es tan idiota - respondió una voz en la oscuridad.

- ¡Me pisaste! - gritaron cerca de ahí.

- ¡Me empujaste! -

- ¡Cállate Vector! -

- ¡¿Ahora que dije?! -

- ¡Palabras! -

- ¡Idiota! -

- ¡Oigan, oigan no se pasen de listo, esa parte es sagrada! -

- Solo sé que de aquí no voy a salir virgen -

- ¡Sally me esta tocando! -

- ¡Sally no esta aquí! -

- ¡AUCH! ¡MANIC! -

- ¡No fui yo! -

- Esperen… ¿a quien estoy tocando? - dijeron ahí tocando algo redondo y suave.

- ¡Oye! - se escuchó un chillido femenino y luego un golpe fuerte.

- ¡Yo no te toque! -

Luego de tanto discutir no se dieron cuenta de que mas adelante habia un tobogán y sin darse cuenta todos resbalaron por él, al llegar al suelo estaban adoloridos, unos encima de otros, lo bueno era que en esa parte de la base ya habia luz.

- Estoy seguro que el que me toco fue el morboso de Scourge - respondió Wave avergonzada.

- De todas maneras no tenían nada - respondió el morboso de Scourge haciendo enfadar a Wave.

- Shhh, silencio, escucho voces - advirtió Espio escuchando aquellas voces, luego Shadow, Zarry y Manic se acercaron a escuchar.

- _¿No me vas a responder? - se escuchaba desde donde el grupo estaba._

- Esa voz - gruñó Zarry escuchando aquella voz muy familiar.

_- Jojojo, ya sabes que nadie te va a salvar - se volvió a escuchar con voz diferente._

- Es Eggman, esa estúpida risa no se me pierde - respondió Shadow escuchando con atención.

- Scourge, dame tu espejo - ordenó Zarry extendiéndole la mano, Scourge lo miró con seriedad, luego de miradas al final le dio el espejo.

Zarry lo acomodó bien para poder ver a los presentes de aquel salón, parecía que era el comedor, estaba tres personas, un erizo, una eriza y un gordo bigotudo.

- Son Zero y Eggman - respondió Zarry mirando enojado aquel pedazo de espejo. - Con la Princesa… - dijo mirando a aquella eriza.

- ¡Ya se! - dijo Manic. - Ten esto - le dijo dándole un pequeño tubo. - Ábrelo, es un arco - se lo dio y Zarry miró el arco con tristeza.

- No…tengo buena puntería, mi vista no es buena… - le dijo cambiando la mirada.

- Shhh, alguien viene - le dijo la conejita y todos se escondieron silenciosamente, pasaron dos guardias con sus uniformes.

- Cof, disculpe señor Zero y Dr. Eggman, pero hay una emergencia en la sala de controles - les dijo uno de los guardias a ambos.

- Hay que ir Mustacho - le advirtió Zero, todos escuchan ese comentario, no se aguantaban la carcajada. - Metan a la prisionera a su celda - les dijo y luego el erizo gris con "mustacho" se retiraron del comedor.

Los guardias tomaron a la Princesa de los brazos y luego uno de ellos le dijo. - Vamos a sacarla de aquí, alteza. - luego caminaron y se toparon con los infiltrados.

- Dejen en paz a la Princesa, nadie saldrá herido - les advirtió Shadow sacando aquel arco, ambos guardias sonrieron.

- Ay si, ay si, que malote Shadow con su arco, ay si, ay si - dijo uno de los guardias, y luego se quitó el casco y era aquella murciélago.

- Rouge…debí saberlo - respondió el erizo negro entre dientes.

- Hola chicos - dijo el otro guardia quitándose el casco y era nada más y nada menos que Sally Acorn.

- Hay que salir de aquí rápido o si no, Zero y "mustacho" se van dar cuenta de… - les comenzó a decir Rouge pero fue interrumpida por una alarma y todo comenzó a volverse color rojo y a decir "¡Alerta de intruso!, ¡Alerta de intruso!". - Creo que ya se dio cuenta, ¡Hay que salir! ¡Rápido! - les dijo Rouge y todos corrieron, Wave tuvo que llevar a la Princesa en tu tabla y luego se encontraron con mas guardias.

- Entreguen a la Princesa - les dijeron todos los guardias.

Zarry se toco la frente con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió bruscamente y todos los guardias estaban aturdidos en el piso. - Ja, pan comido - se burló el erizo.

- Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso - le dijo Scourge impresionado.

Luego siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada, la base ya habia despegado asi que solo quedaba una opción…

- Ok… - dijo Scourge. - A un lado, a un lado, cuidado que soy guapo - dijo acercándose a la puerta, mirando el suelo. - Si muero, solo quiero que sepan que… ¡Wave no tiene nada de tetas! - dijo tirándose al vacío, todos voltearon a ver a Wave, ella volteó la mirada.

- ¡ZARRY! - gritaron en los pasillos, era aquel erizo llamado Zero que corría rápido y muy enojado.

- Ya no hay tiempo, todos fuera… - les dijo Zarry preocupado. - ¡AHORA! - dijo y todos comenzaron a saltar al vacío.

- Zarry…cuídate… - le dijo la Princesa con su dulce voz, y luego saltó junto con Wave.

Luego Zero llegó corriendo y empujó a Zarry al vacio, ambos comenzaron a caer al vacío, se comenzaron a tratar de matar al caer, ambos se querían matar entre si, dándose golpes y todo.

Todos llegaron al suelo a salvo, incluso el "guapo" de Scourge, solo faltaba Zarry, luego algo cayó al suelo y se escucho un estruendo, todos fueron a ver que era, y vieron a Zarry y a Zero tratando de matarse.

Aquel erizo gris tenía ojos azules opacos, una oreja cortada por la mitad y la otra puntiaguda, tenia puesta una chaqueta ploma larga hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras, y también unos guantes azules oscuros.

- Te matare, esta vez no te me escaparas - le dijo Zero tomándolo por el cuello, como haciéndole una llave.

Shadow se quería interponer pero una sombra se apareció bajo sus pies, y esa sombra era idéntica a Shadow.

- Mephiles… - gruñó el erizo negro.

- Shadow - dijo molesto aquella sombra.

- ¡Suéltalo Zero! - gritó una eriza rubia que habia aparecido tomando por el cuello a Zero, ensartándole sus uñas o mejor dicho garras.

- ¡TU! - gritó Zero soltando a Zarry que tosía fuertemente, luego miró a aquella eriza. - ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? - preguntó enojado el erizo gris.

- Para detenerte - le respondió ella. - No tienes porque conquistar este planeta, ya tienes el tuyo - le dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados. - Estas alterando el caos que existe aquí - volvió a decir.

- ¡Eso no te importa a ti! - respondió enojado el erizo. - Luego me ocupare de ambos, Mephiles vámonos - ordenó el erizo gris sosteniéndose el cuello, sintiendo sangre en el.

- Zarry, ¿estas bien? - le preguntó ella mirando al erizo blanco, tocándole el hombro.

Aquella eriza era rubia, tenia ojos verdes brillantes y usaba un chaleco verde musgo con una "A" grabada y unas botas negras, mientras que la Princesa era eriza color celeste de ojos morados brillantes, tenía el cabello un poco rizado y usaba una tiara dorada, y tenia puesto un vestido color azul marino.

- Si, Annie, gracias - le dijo el erizo blanco a la eriza rubia. - ¿Todos están bien? - preguntó para todos, todos asintieron.

- A mi me duele… - respondió la conejita que tenía una herida en su brazo derecho.

- Ven - le dijo la Princesa de las Esmeraldas. - Quédate quieta, si - dijo y puso su fina mano sobre el brazo de la conejita, luego hubo una pequeña chispa y luego retiró su mano, ya no estaba aquella herida.

- Gracias, alteza - le dijo la conejita, abrazando a la Princesa.

Zarry sonrió dulcemente y luego dijo. - Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde acampar - dijo para todos. - Creo que cerca de ahí esta un pueblo abandonado, hay que ir - comenzó a caminar, seguidos por todos.

**Fin cap3, un poco largo verdad, seeee que raro, bueno el siguiente Cap será el siguiente sábado o antes ;), bye, dejen reviews xD.**

**Bueno antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar xD, les quiero agradecer a los Reviews de: **_**Krazia the Hedgehog **__**y **__**Ani**_.


	4. The Abandoned Village

**Bueno aquí el cuarto capi de "Emerald Power", espero que les guste porque si no, los matare…no mentira xD, enserio…cuídense…xD**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

Aun caminaban, la casi se ponía el sol, iba a oscurecer y todavía no llegaban.

- Zarry, estoy harto de caminar, mi belleza se va a echar a perder - dijo arrogante el erizo llamado Scourge.

- Cállate, no estoy para quejas - dijo enojado el erizo blanco.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pueblo muy deteriorado, estaba en medio del desierto, no habia arboles, pero habia unas casas, feas y destruidas pero para ellos en ese momento eran perfectas.

- Nos quedaremos aquí - mencionó el erizo blanco. - Hay que hacer una fogata - volvió a decir Zarry.

- Bien - respondió Amy y luego miró a la eriza rubia, se estaba rascando la cabeza. - ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó la eriza rosa.

- Este…nada - respondió nerviosa la eriza rubia, Zarry ya sabía que pasaba y lo que mas le molestaba era que no era la primera vez.

- Annie, ya sabes que pienso de eso - le dijo molesto el erizo blanco, todos estaban algo confundidos.

- No, no me hagas hacerlo, las orejas me estorban - le respondió la eriza rascándose la cabeza, el erizo la miró con seriedad y luego ella cedió, se quitó un hule que tenía en su cabello dejando ver dos orejas puntiagudas hacia atrás.

- La cola - dijo entre dientes el erizo blanco, ella frunció el ceño y luego debajo de su chaleco sacó una hermosa cola de color amarillo claro con una punta blanca.

- No entiendo, se supone que eres una eriza - dijo confundido Manic.

- Se supone, solo que a esta niña le gusta parecer que es una eriza, pero en realidad es una zorra…en el buen sentido, claro - dijo nervioso en la última frase.

- Lo bueno es que no es lo mas raro que nos ha pasado - mencionó Espio tranquilamente.

Luego de aquello comenzaron a hacer la fogata, fue algo difícil pero lo lograron al final, luego todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata a hablar y reír, era lo mejor en ese momento.

- Jajaja, ahora cuéntenos como lograron engañar a esos guardias - le dijo el cocodrilo color verde.

Rouge y Sally se miraron a rieron. - Bueno…es una larga historia y muy divertida… - les dijo riendo Rouge.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Rouge y Sally caminaban al lado de los guardias hasta llegar a un armario.**_

_**- ¿Seguros de que aquí es el baño? - les preguntó Rouge con tono sensual.**_

_**- Muy seguros, ahora entren - les dijo el erizo color morado.**_

_**Todos entraron y luego la puerta se cerró**_.

_**- No, Doc, no puedo, no soy lo suficientemente macho - le dijo el gato al erizo, ambas chicas rieron.**_

_**- Cállate Charlie - le dijo el erizo. - Ahora, volviendo a lo otro - comenzó a decir el erizo acercándose a ambas señoritas.**_

_**- Ya quisieras - le dijo Rouge y luego le dio una patada en la mandíbula, el erizo solo la miró**_ _**cabreado.**_

_**- Eso no basta para acabar con Doc The… - no pudo terminar ya que fue noqueado por un puño de Sally.**_

_**- Pues creo que si - dijo Sally riendo en la cara del erizo noqueado, luego ambas miraron al gato negro.**_

_**- No hace falta - dijo el gato y luego se dio un puñetazo en la cara, quedó noqueado al instante.**_

_**- Bueno, fue más fácil de que lo creí - dijo Rouge. - Pobre chico, se miraba tan buenote - dijo la murciélago bromeando.**_

_**- Tengo una idea, y si nos ponemos los trajes - mencionó la ardilla castaña señalando a los chicos noqueados.**_

_**- Me gusta como piensas, Acorn - le dijo la murciélago y luego comenzaron a quitarles los trajes a los chicos.**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Y el resto ya lo saben - le dijo Rouge a todos, la mayoría estaban carcajeándose y otros apenas podían contener la risa.

- Eso es para recordarlo - respondió Sally riendo también.

- Muy divertido chicas, pero yo ya tengo sueño, asi que, Buenas Noches - les dijo la Princesa de las Esmeraldas y luego entró a la casa, Zarry miró como se alejaba y luego varias miradas picaras se dieron en la fogata.

- Y ahora vamos con Zarry, ¿Qué hay entre tú y la Princesa? - le preguntó pícaramente Scourge, Zarry lo ignoró.

- No te hagas, te estamos hablando a ti - le dijo el erizo verde oscuro.

- Para empezar solo somos buenos amigos y eso es todo, nunca he pensado en ella como algo mas - respondió el erizo blanco levemente sonrojado, Annie rió.

- No le crean, es muy mentiroso - les dijo la zorra rubia a todos, Zarry se molestó.

- Opa, se que te gusta, se te nota en la cara - le dijo bromeando el camaleón violeta.

- Señor Zarry, hasta yo creo que es verdad - le dijo la conejita.

- Awww que tierno romance, es lo cosita mas linda que haya visto - dijo la eriza rosa con voz soñadora.

- No me gusta, es mi amiga y ya, eso es todo lo que hay aquí, AMISTAD - dijo el erizo blanco y en el fondo pensaba en _"¿Soy tan transparente?"._

- Y hablando de ella, ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó curioso el erizo negro. - No creo que solo se llame "Princesa" - dijo haciendo señas.

- No te importa - dijo Zarry cambiando la mirada.

- Silencio, no estés celoso, ella se llama Crystal - le dijo Annie riendo.

- ¿Y tu como te llamas? No recuerdo que nos hayamos presentado - le dijo el erizo negro.

- Mi nombre es Annie The Hedge… - Zarry la miró molesto. - Annie The Fox, ¿contento, Zarry? - dijo la zorra rubia molesta, Zarry rió.

- Yo soy Shadow, ella es Sally, ella Rouge, aquel es Espio, Vector, Manic, ella es Wave, Amy, Cream y el feo de Scourge - dijo riendo al final el erizo negro.

- Yo soy HERMOSO - dijo el erizo verde haciendo reír a todos.

- Ohhhh - dijo Rouge mirando a Shadow. - ¡Estabas SONRIENDO! - dijo ella.

- Eso me pasa por pasar demasiado tiempo con Sonic - mencionó el erizo negro, todos volvieron a reír.

_Ahora vamos con el grupo de Tails._

Todos estaban reunidos en la base, estaban hablando del gran cambio de planes que Zarry habia hecho sin autorización.

- Eso te pasa pode dejar a un EMO a cargo - le dijo enojado Knuckles.

- Pues ya hemos dejado a Shadow a cargo, PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO - les dijo el zorro amarillo de dos colas.

- El punto es que debemos encontrar a Zarry y partirle la cara - dijo Sonic enfadado.

- ESE TAMPOCO - respondió Tails. - Zarry tiene sus razones, por ahora debemos esperar a que nos llame - les dijo el zorro, en ese momento su Comunicador sonó.

- _¡Hola, Tails! - saludó_ _un erizo verde, era Manic._

- Hola, ¡PASAME A ZARRY! - le dijo Tails cabreado, luego puso en comunicador en pantalla completa, y en el fondo de la sala se pudo ver a Zarry.

- _¿Qué? - preguntó cansado el erizo blanco._

- ¿Cómo que "Que"? - preguntó el zorro amarillo mirando al erizo con cara de asesino.

- _¿Qué? ¿Para que me llamaste? Creí que ya te habia dicho cuales eran mis planes - le dijo Zarry al zorro._

- ¡¿Dónde esta Amy?! - preguntó Sonic alarmado mirando al erizo blanco.

- Eso…no es nada profesional - dijo Jet, Zarry rió.

- _Ella es bien, relájate - le dijo el erizo blanco. - Oye Tails, ya tenemos a la Princesa, ahora tenemos que buscar las Esmeraldas, porque si Zero las tiene antes de nosotros, será un gran problema - les dijo a todos._

- Bien, ¿Y tú sabes donde están? - preguntó Tails.

- _No - respondió Zarry, todos los presentes dieron una caída estilo anime. - Pero se alguien de que si - les dijo Zarry. - Blaze, necesito que ayudes, pronto llegaremos ahí, mientras tanto cuiden a los ciudadanos - y cortó la línea._

- Siempre…NOS DEJA CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA - gritó enojado el zorro de dos colas.

- Es un Shadow - dijo Silver riendo.

_Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman._

Zero y Eggman estaban charlando en el comedor, Zero se trataba de poner vendajes en el cuello, Eggman solo esperaba una respuesta de su pregunta.

- ¿Me vas a responder? - le preguntó Eggman al erizo gris.

- Estoy ocupado, de no ser por Zarry no estaría asi - dijo para si mismo el erizo color gris.

- Si hablando de él, ¿Qué te traes con ese erizo?- preguntó Eggman mirando al erizo.

- Nada que te importe, mustacho. - respondió fríamente.

En ese momento apareció Mephiles, no estaba muy feliz, de hecho nunca esta feliz pero esta vez estaba mas serio de lo normal.

- Zero, hay algo que tienes que saber - le dijo el Dark.

- ¿De que? - preguntó el erizo gris.

- Sin la Princesa de las Esmeraldas, tenemos una clara desventaja, asi que mejor hay que secuestrarla de nuevo y conseguir las Esmeraldas, todas, para ser mas preciso. - le dijo sin rodeos el Dark.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? - preguntó Zero mirando al Dark.

- Primeramente puedo ver que ese erizo blanco al que estabas atacando tiene algo que ver con la Princesa, si lo tenemos a él, tal vez podamos obtener a la Princesa, sería mucho mas fácil - dijo Mephiles pensativo.

- ¿O? - dijo Zero sonriendo malvadamente. - Podemos secuestrar a la Princesa y obtener algo de ese erizo que tú dices, venganza… - dijo con tono sombrío, Eggman se asustó.

- ¿Cómo que? ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? - preguntó el Dark, Eggman asintió.

- Ver como sufre, además como yo se que sus amigos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo, también los veremos sufrir, ellos perderían y nosotros nos apoderaríamos de Mobius - les dijo el erizo gris, ambos asintieron.

- Metal Sonic - dijo el Dr. Eggman y luego un robot color azul se apareció en la sala. - Necesito que me vayas a investigar donde está la Princesa. - le ordenó el doctor a su robot, este salió por el techo rompiéndolo y se alejo.

- Tienes que hacer una compuerta - le dijo Zero, luego se fue riendo en sus adentros, Mephiles negó con la cabeza y se fue también.

_Con los amigos del pueblo abandonado._

Aun seguían charlando y riendo, nadie se quería dormir, no ahora, todo era muy divertido para perdérselo.

- Creo que es hora de conocernos mejor - mencionó la conejita color crema.

- Si, hablemos de todos, ahora somos amigos, debemos conocernos mas - admitió Manic mirando a todos.

- Bien, yo comienzo - respondió Scourge. - Me llamó Scourge, soy muy sexy, me gusta el color verde, soy MUY sexy y guapo, mi novia se llama Fiona, soy muy sexy, guapo y muy sexy - dijo Scourge.

- Ya mucho molestas con esa mentira de ser sexy - le dijo Shadow, todos rieron.

- Ahora Rouge - dijo Amy mirando a su mejor amiga.

- Mi nombre es Rouge The Bat, me encantan las joyas, me gusta volar, molestar a mi novio, Knuckles, mi mejor amiga es Amy, y mi mejor amigo es Shadow. - dijo ella mirando a ambos.

- Awwww - se escuchó en el grupo de amigos.

- Ahora yo - dijo la zorra rubia. - Mi nombre es Annie, me gusta disfrazarme, mi color favorito es el verde, y mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo es Zarry - dijo abrazando por el brazo a su amigo que estaba a su lado, este se sonrojó.

- Awwwwww - se volvió a escuchar en el grupito.

Todos se siguieron presentando, pero solo faltaba Zarry, el erizo de pocas palabras.

- Vamos, sigues tu, hasta Shadow se presentó - dijo Wave mirando a erizo que estaba cruzado de brazos.

- Es mas emo que Shadow, este ni habla - dijo sorprendido Manic.

Y siguieron insistiendo, hasta que al erizo se le acabó la paciencia.

- ¡Bien! ¡Lo hare! - dijo cansado de escuchar tantas suplicas. - Bien, mi nombre es Zarry - todos lo miraron curiosos, el suspiró y continuo. - Me gusta correr, hacer experimentos, molestar a Annie, y estar con mis amigos… - dijo y todos lo siguieron mirando. - ¿Mas? - preguntó, todos asintieron. - Bien…tengo 17 años, mi mejor amiga es Annie, y también me gusta buscar tesoros antiguos, no diré mas - dijo y luego se recostó en la arena del desierto.

- ¿No nos dirás porque usas un fleco de niña? - preguntó molestándolo Scourge.

- Si, aparte de los ojos, usas ese fleco, cuando te vi pensé que eras una chica, sin ofender… - le dijo la eriza rosa mirando al erizo blanco.

- Hey, chico - dijo Rouge acercándose. - ¿Por qué usas el fleco? - le dijo y luego se levantó un poco el fleco, el erizo la tomó de la muñeca y luego le dijo.

- No te acerques mucho, oíste, no te gustara el resultado - luego la soltó bruscamente y se fue de la fogata.

- ¡Oye! - le gritó Shadow enojado.

- ¡¿Qué?! - le preguntó a gritos el erizo blanco mirándolo.

- ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica! - le dijo enojado el erizo negro.

- ¡¿Entonces como te debería de tratar a ti?! - le preguntó haciendo enojar mas a Shadow.

- UHHHHHHHH - dijeron todos los presentes.

- Te acabas de ganar una buena, pedazo de gay - dijo sacando su pistola, el erizo negro.

- ¿Que me harás con eso? - preguntó Zarry mirándolo enojado.

- Dijiste que no tienes buena vista, ¿cierto?, voy a comprobarlo - dijo comenzando a disparar, el erizo blanco los esquivaba con dificultad, luego se acercó a Shadow y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, este escupió un poco de sangre.

- La próxima vez, no bajes la guardia, puede que tenga mala vista pero tú tienes mala defensa. - le dijo alejándose.

- ¿A dónde vas? Esto aun no acaba - le dijo Shadow limpiándose los labios de restos de sangre.

- Bien, pero tu quisiste continuar, no te gustara el resultado - dijo acercándose a Shadow y luego lo golpeó en la cara, el hizo lo mismo, esquivando y recibiendo golpes estaban ambos, hasta que uno de ellos cayó al suelo.

- Esto se acabó, te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres, Zarry - dijo Shadow poniéndole un pistola en la cabeza a Zarry, estando sobre él para que no escapara.

- Esto aun no acaba, Shadow - dijo y luego le dio una patada a Shadow, mandándolo a volar, el se levantó y espero a Shadow, ambos ya estaba sangrando asi que no iba a tardar demasiado tiempo.

Shadow llegó hasta donde él estaba, ambos se miraban a los ojos, esperando que el otro dijera o hiciera algo.

- Tienes que cuidarte - le dijo el erizo blanco al erizo negro.

- Y tú tienes que aprender a respetar - dijo Shadow mirándolo.

- Y tú a aprender a comprender la situación - le dijo sacando sus colmillos.

- Y tú tienes aprender como son mis amigos, curiosos, inesperados y únicos - le dijo Shadow a Zarry.

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, aun querían acabar uno con el otro, pero ya estaban bastante heridos, sabían que se podían desangrar más de lo que ya estaban.

- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! - le gritó Zarry y luego saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de Shadow.

- ¡Y TU UN IDIOTA! - le gritó Shadow enojado.

- ¡TU UN ESTUPIDO! - le dijo enojado alejándose mas de Shadow.

- ¡Y TU UN…FAKER! - le gritó Shadow y luego se tornó un silencio incomodo, no sabía la exacta razon por la cual le habia dicho "Faker", tal vez le recordaba a Sonic.

- ¡NADIE ME LLAMA ASI! - gritó Zarry y luego una piedra se posó sobre su cabeza, el erizo la controlaba y luego se la lanzó a Shadow.

- ¡LANZA CAOS! - gritó Shadow y rompió la piedra en pequeñas piedritas.

- ¡ZARRY BASTA! - le gritó Annie que estaba soltando unas lagrimas. - ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO QUE ELLOS NO TE HICIERON NADA! - le volvió a gritar ella, el erizo aun no se calmaba, quería matar a Shadow, aunque tuviera que pasar sobre Annie, lo mataría.

- ¡MORIRAS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! - gritó el erizo blanco y luego comenzó a levitar sobre el desierto, luego golpeó la arena y salió un pillar de roca bajo los pies de Shadow haciendo que lo elevara a la altura del erizo blanco en los cielos. - ¡ESTRELLA FUGAZ! - dijo y luego su cuerpo se puso muy brillante y se acercó a Shadow a una velocidad increíble, pero justo antes de atravesar al erizo negro…

- ¡ZARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! - se escuchó desde abajo, el erizo conocía muy bien esa voz, se detuvo en seco, todos estaban sorprendidos, era la Princesa, habia llamado a Zarry, el erizo bajó hasta donde ella estaba, tenía los ojos negros, ya no estaban azules, se desmayó a sus pies, ella se arrodilló y sostuvo el cuerpo del erizo desmayado. - ¿En que te has convertido? - le preguntó ella al erizo, soltando unas lagrimas. - ¿En que te has convertido…? - dijo ella nuevamente abrazando mas al erizo.

- Jeje, quien lo diría, casi me muero - dijo Shadow tocándose la frente. - Este… ¿Ahora como me bajo de aquí? - dijo riendo nerviosamente.

**¿Qué les pareció? Casi matan a Shadow, lo sé, tenía ganas de escribir eso asi que…TAN TAN ahí esta, mis locuras, bueno dejen reviews y nos leemos el próximo sábado, BYE BYE.**

**Y gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, los aprecio muchooooo.**


	5. Nobody Is Safe

**Quinto capi de Emerald Power, gracias a todos su reviews :3, los aprecio mucho ****, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el capi.**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

Aun todos esperaban a que el despertara, estaban muy preocupados, habia tenido una super descarga de ira, pero ni que hubiera sido tanta.

- Deberíamos de despertarlo - mencionó el erizo verde.

- No. - le respondió Annie. - Hay que dejar que despierte por si solo.

- Princesa, ¿Cómo cree que esta Zarry? - le preguntó Manic a la eriza celeste.

- El esta bien, solo que muy cansado, y por favor, todos llámenme Crystal, no hace falta tanta formalidad. - les dijo a todos sonriendo la eriza.

- Vamos todos, esperemos afuera, creo que Zarry debería descansar. - dijo Rouge saliendo por la puerta de la casa, todos la siguieron solo Crystal se quedó con Zarry.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, luego a ella se le salieron unas lagrimas, no podía soportar que él estuviera en ese estado.

- No Zarry, no puedes estar asi, no lo soporto. - dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en el suelo, sollozando. - Despues de todo lo que has hecho por todos, despues de que me ayudaste, despues de todo…no…no puedes acabar asi, Zarry. - sollozó la eriza. - Se que lo que pasó con Zero y con tus ojos, pero aun asi, no soportaría que te fueras o que no te volviera a escuchar o verte sonreír como lo haces…porque yo…porque yo… - sollozaba mas y mas.

El erizo comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces y luego se enderezó y pudo ver a Crystal llorando.

- ¿Crystal…? - la llamó con preocupación. - ¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Estas…estas? - tartamudeó la eriza sonrojada mirando al erizo.

- No llores mas - le dijo y luego la abrazó fuertemente. - No soporto que llores asi, en especial si es por algo que no vale la pena. - le dijo.

- Lloro por ti, tú si vales la pena, Zarry. - le dijo escondiéndose en el pecho blanco del erizo haciéndolo sonrojar mas.

El la abrazó más fuerte, ella correspondió a aquel abrazo, asi pasaron unos segundos, luego el erizo se separó de aquel abrazo y ambos se miraron a los ojos, se fueron acercando poco a poco, sus narices se rozaron, cerraron sus ojos, justo antes de juntar sus labios, Zarry se alejó de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó ella mirando como el erizo se levantaba del suelo.

- Solo creo que no me debería acercar a ti, yo…no te quiero hacer daño, ni con mi pasado, ni con mi futuro, Crystal, espero que me entiendas - le dijo mirándola.

- Lo único que entiendo es que no quieres besarme. - le dijo ella cambiando la mirada. - Se lo que pasó contigo, Zarry, pero no dejes que eso nos afecte - le volvió a decir soltando unas lagrimas. - Eres la única persona que he conocido que puede entender mi dolor por la guerra, la única persona que piensa igual que yo…y tú te quieres alejar de mi - dijo sollozando la eriza, Zarry bajó la mirada.

- No lo veas asi. - le respondió Zarry. - Míralo como que te estoy protegiendo, eso es lo único que quiero. - dijo y luego salió de aquella casa, ella miró como se alejaba, luego siguió llorando en silencio.

Cuando salió de la casa, todos lo miraron aliviados, no tardaron en venir aquellas preguntas obvias.

- ¿Y Crystal? - le preguntó Annie al erizo, este le señaló con la mirada que estaba en la casa.

- Hay que ir a Green Hill Zone, Tails nos esta esperando, vámonos, díganle a la Princesa que ya nos vamos. - dijo Zarry y comenzó a caminar.

- Tiene algo - mencionó Annie en voz baja, Shadow la pudo escuchar, luego llamaron a la Princesa y luego se fueron caminando.

_Ahora con el grupo de Tails._

Estaban planificando en como vencerían a Zero y Eggman, luego de un rato se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de la base.

- Podría ser Zarry. - dijo ilusionado el pequeño zorro, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un gato negro, dio un gritó agudo y luego silencio.

- ¿Tails? - preguntó Sonic preocupado por su amigo.

- Que nadie se mueva, o si no… - dijo tomando al pequeño zorro del cuello con su brazo, también tenía un bastón con un cristal color rojo en la punta, sus amigos retrocedieron.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Amigo de ese tal Zero? - le preguntó Fiona desafiante, el gato gruñó.

- Darker - se escuchó una voz diferente y luego el erizo blanco entró a la base. - Es de los nuestros, puedes soltarlo - le dijo tranquilamente.

El gato negro de ojos amarillos brillantes sonrió, luego soltó al zorro dejándolo caer al suelo. - Al final, ya lo sabía, no creía que Zero escogiera a tan mal ejército. - se burló el gato.

- Jeje - rió Tails sosteniéndose el cuello, sonrió falsamente y luego se puso muy serio.

- Al fin llegan, cabrones - dijo Jet algo molesto.

- Como sea. - dijo Zarry. - Ahora vamos a planear todo, ahora que ya estamos todos. - dijo mirando a Darker, luego todos los demás entraron.

- En fin, yo soy Darker The Cat, los ayudare a localizar las Esmeraldas. - dijo el gato sonriente.

- Eso es lo que quería decirles, Darker junto con Blaze van a localizar las Esmeraldas, todas, para ser exacto, asi, antes que Zero ya las tendríamos, ¿comprenden? - dijo el erizo blanco, luego de puso frente a todos, a su espaldas estaba la pantalla. - Bien, ahora todos partiremos para buscar las Esmeraldas, Darker y Blaze se quedaran para cuidar a los ciudadanos y también nos enviaran la ubicación de las Esmeraldas. - dijo seriamente, a casi nadie le agradó.

- No estoy de acuerdo, no confío en ese gato, además no debemos dejar a nadie solo en medio de esta guerra. - dijo el erizo color azul.

- Yo si, es una buena idea, es estratégica, además también debemos derrotar a Zero con las Esmeraldas, y cuando las tengamos todas, lo vamos a vencer. - dijo decidido el echidna rojo.

-Yo creo que es mala idea… - dijo susurrando la zorra amarilla.

Y la discusión comenzó, algunos la apoyaban y otros se oponían, se habia armado una discusión.

- Yo me puedo quedar con ellos… - dijo Crystal en voz baja pero audible para la mayoría.

- No hay que ponerte en peligro. - dijo Darker preocupado por la eriza.

- Yo puedo cuidarme sola. - dijo ella molesta.

- Hmph, como quieras. - dijo Zarry para si mismo algo enojado con ella.

-Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos. - dijo Tails tranquilamente. - En el primer grupo esta dirigido por Zarry, el segundo grupo será dirigido por Shadow y el tercer grupo será dirigido por Sonic, y el cuarto grupo son la Princesa, Darker y Blaze. - dijo sonriendo el zorro amarillo. - Pueden elegir a sus integrantes. - dijo el zorro.

Annie se acercó a Zarry. - No Annie, quiero que vayas con Shadow, tienes que ayudarlo en el camino, ve - le dijo el erizo blanco, ella asintió tristemente.

Al final los grupos serian estos:

En el equipo de Zarry que todos votaron por ponerle "_Team White_": Zarry (lider), Scourge, Espio, Julie-Su, Mighty, Sonia, Jet y Sally.

En el equipo de Shadow, el "_Team Dark": _Shadow (lider), Rouge, Silver, Annie, Vector, Storm, Manic y Shade.

Y en el "_Team Sonic"_: Sonic (lider), Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Amy, Fiona, Wave y Cream.

- Creo que con eso estaremos bien. - dijo sonriente el zorro amarillo.

- Supongo. - dijo Shadow resignado.

- Ahora, creo que ya debemos irnos, nosotros iremos al Desierto, Zarry a las montañas y Shadow a los valles, ¿estamos? - preguntó Sonic de brazo cruzados, todos asintieron.

Luego todos los grupos comenzaron a salir a sus respectivos lugares, antes de irse Zarry le quería decir algo a Crystal.

- Solo ten cuidado. - le dijo y luego se marchó con los demás, ella solo se quedó pensativa.

- Hey, ¿Crystal, cierto? - le preguntó Blaze, ella asintió. - Oye…no creo que con ese traje puedas pelear bien… - le dijo algo nerviosa.

- Lo sé, pero como no tengo otro… - le dijo nerviosa, Blaze le sonrió.

- Vamos de compras - le dijo tomándola de la mano, luego caminaron hasta las tiendas que con suerte estarían abiertas.

- Si, si, ellas no tienen ropa nueva y compran, y yo voy a tener que cargar las bolsas. - dijo arrogante el gato negro siguiendo a las chicas. - _*Si, me salió rima jaja* _- pensó para si mismo y siguió repitiendo lo mismo en su mente.

_Con el "Team Sonic"._

Ya estaban en el desierto, caminaban, hacía mucho calor.

- Oye Sonic, creo que estar en el desierto no fue tu mejor idea que digamos. - dijo el zorro amarillo a su amigo el erizo azul.

- Grrr, no me lo recuerdes - dijo resignado el erizo.

- Jamás me voy contigo a ningún lado, Sonic - le dijo Fiona al erizo, estaba enojada y acalorada.

_Con el grupito de Shadow._

Caminaban por los valles, era muy fresco a decir verdad, habia uno que otro árbol, el sol resplandecía y todo por ahora era tranquilo, hasta que apareció Metal Sonic.

- Metal Sonic… - susurró Shadow entre dientes, estaba harto de ese robot de mierda que habia creado Eggman.

- ¿Tenemos que acabar con él? - preguntó Annie, la respuesta era tan obvia como la pregunta que ella habia formulado.

- Bien, Vector y Manic, ustedes distráiganlo, mientras que Silver lo sostiene por la espalda, yo lanzo mi Lanza Caos y cuando caiga al suelo todos los destrozamos. - dijo Shadow y todos asintieron.

Vector y Manic los distrajeron y luego Silver los sostuvo por la espalda, Shadow lanzó su Lanza Caos pero entonces el robot de soltó del agarre de Silver y la Lanza Caos le dio al erizo plateado haciendo que cayera, Storm lo logró atrapar a tiempo antes de que cayera.

- Otro plan. - dijo Annie. - Yo seré la carnada, cuando el robot se acerque lo suficiente a mí, ustedes lo atacan. - dijo la zorra rubia, todos asintieron, ella se puso frente al robot que aun estaba levitando en el aire. - ¡Vamos ven aquí chatarra! - le gritó, hizo enojar al robot, este se acercó rápidamente, ya no habia tiempo, no pudo esquivar el ataque directo de Metal Sonic, la termino golpeando, tirándola a varios metros de distancia donde estaba antes, siguieron con el plan, atacaron a Metal Sonic hasta dejarlo sacando chispas, luego el robot que ahora si estaba hecho mierda se fue con su creador, luego todos atendieron a Annie y a Silver que estaban lastimados, y con gravedad.

Silver tenía moretones y algo de sangre, mientras que Annie estaba casi todo bañada de sangre, ambos estaban inconscientes, pero se estaban desangrando.

- Hay que regresar a Green Hill Zone. - dijo Rouge preocupada por la salud de ambos.

- No hay tiempo, hay que llamar a Blaze, tal vez ella sepa donde hay algún lugar donde podamos curarlos. - dijo Shadow marcando con su comunicador a la gata lila, ella respondió.

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Blaze desde el otro lado de la línea._

- Silver y Annie están gravemente heridos CON SANGRE y no sabemos dónde podemos curarlos. - dijo alarmado el erizo negro.

_- Okey, bueno mira, cerca de ahí, si no me equivoco hay un pequeño rio donde crecen yerbas medicinales en sus aguas, vayan ahí y tienen que cortar la yerba Kya, que es de color verde aqua, la tienen que moler y dársela a Silver y Annie, y cerca del rio hay musgo para que detengan el sangrado, luego dejen que descansen. - dijo rápidamente de gata lila, luego cortó_.

Corrieron hasta aquel rio, Storm iba cargando a Silver y Shadow iba cargando a Annie, llegaron al rio y lo primero que hizo Shade fue buscar la yerba Kya, y Manic buscó el musgo, luego de un rato comenzaron a curar a Silver y Annie.

- Creo que ya todo esta bien, ya Shade detuvo el sangrado, y Manic pudo despertarlos. - dijo Shadow ya calmado.

- Estabas tan preocupado, cariño. - dijo Rouge molestándolo.

- No me llames asi, sabes que no me gusta. - dijo Shadow algo molesto con la murciélago.

- Olvida esa parte, oye… ¿Te gusta Annie? - le preguntó con tono pícaro la murciélago.

Shadow se quedó pensativo un rato. - No. - respondió un poco ruborizado.

- Ok, guardare tu secreto. - dijo alejándose del erizo negro que se quedó sonrojado.

_Ahora vamos con el "Team White"._

El camino era difícil y doloroso, habia rocas y arboles que no dejaban ver muy bien el camino, caminaban hacia la cima de la montaña, Zarry sabía que tenía que haber una Esmeralda arriba, cuando estaban llegando casi a la cima se encontraron con una roca, Mighty la rompió de un solo golpe y luego otra roca venia rodando hacia donde todos estaban.

- ¡CORRAN, NO QUIERO PERDER MI BELLEZA! - gritó Scourge comenzando a correr cuesta abajo, todos lo siguieron luego de eso.

Zarry se detuvo y hizo una barrera color verde claro, detuvo a la roca, estaba sufriendo, era muy fuerte y pesada aquella piedra, luego de destruyó haciendo que quedaran solo pedacitos y luego apareció Mighty.

- Deja de ser un suicida por una vez en tu vida, Zarry. - le dijo el armadillo sonriéndole y comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba, todos lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la cima habia un poco de niebla, hacia frio y casi no se podía ver nada, luego una luz color dorado se apareció y la neblina se alejó poco a poco hasta dejar ver un tronco en medio de seis arboles, era un Esmeralda color plateado que estaba sobre el tronco.

- Vaya… - suspiró Scourge mirando la Esmeralda, se acercó para poder verla mas de cerca. - Oye Zarry, esta Emerald esta…rara - le dijo el erizo verde, Zarry se acercó con rapidez a ver la Emerald.

Zarry la tomó en sus manos. - Tienes razon, Scourge - dijo mirando la Esmeralda. - Es falsa. - dijo tirando la Emerald al suelo, esta se rompió.

- Es obra de Zero ¿cierto? - preguntó Sally mirando los pedazos de plástico en el suelo.

- Obvio. - respondió Julie-Su mirando a la ardilla. - Vamos, perdemos tiempo aquí, Zero ya nos lleva ventaja y… - fue callada, todos la miraban extrañados y luego señaló donde estaba Zarry, el erizo blanco iba a gritar pero una sombra lo tragó, bueno es como decir que lo tragó la tierra.

- ¡ZARRY! - gritó Sonia. - Se ha ido, ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó ella preocupada.

- Primero hay que llamar a Blaze, segundo, cuando la llamemos y que ella lo busque también, nosotros lo buscaremos. - dijo Jet activando el comunicador.

- _Jet - dijo fríamente la gata lila._

- Blaze - dijo el halcón verde. - Mira, parece que Zarry desapareció y… - fue interrumpido.

- ¡SE LO TRAGÓ LA TIERRA! - gritó Scourge, Jet lo empujó a un lado.

- Si, eso, parece una sombra, luego no sé, desapareció - dijo Jet preocupado.

_- Bien, lo buscaremos porque sin él no podemos encontrar las Esmeraldas a tiempo, por ahora tu, Jet, estas a cargo. - cortó la línea._

- Hija de… - susurró el halcón verde.

_Ahora vamos con Blaze, Darker y Crystal._

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Darker mirando a la gata lila.

- Era Jet, dijo que Zarry habia desaparecido o que se lo habia tragado la tierra, con una sombra o algo asi, por eso le corte. - dijo la gata.

- ¿Cómo que desapareció? - preguntó la eriza celeste casi pálida.

- Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó Blaze a la eriza.

- Tengo una sospecha de que Zero es el causante. - dijo ella preocupada. - No estoy segura pero de algo si, fue por alguna razon, no por gusto. - dijo ella enojada.

- Si, Crystal, sabes que paso entre Zarry y Zero. - dijo Darker pensativo.

- No me ubico, ¿Qué pasó entre ellos dos? ¿Es malo? - preguntó Blaze mirando a ambos.

- Vamos a dejar que el nos cuente a todos, no es por nada, pero es su pasado… - dijo Darker mirando a Blaze con preocupación.

_Ahora vamos con Zarry._

Estaba despertando dentro una esfera color azul claro, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, habia alguien en la oscuridad, conocía muy bien esa silueta.

- Zero… - dijo, la silueta se acercó donde estaba la esfera.

- Hola Zarry - lo saludó con una sonrisa maléfica, Zarry frunció el ceño.

**Perdon por la tardanza pero neeee me dio flojera subirlo ayer, asi que mejor tarde que nunca ****, BYE BYE, ahora si CADA SABADO, SIN FALTA.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**


	6. Surprises Surprises Everywhere

**N/A: Capi seis de "Emerald Power", ¡Que lo disfruten! Y una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría un Lemon? Y si dicen que si ¿De quienes?, OK eso era la pregunta les quería hacer que se me habia olvidado XD**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**¡AL CAPI!**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zero? —preguntó el erizo blanco mirando con rabia al erizo gris.

— Jeje—rió torpemente. — No creo que no lo sepas —dijo seriamente.

— ¡Dímelo ahora! —le exigió molesto.

— Por ahora, tú te quedaras aquí, la verdad es que me encanta verte sufrir, Zarry. — se comenzó a alejar de la esfera.

— ¡Espera! — gritó el erizo blanco. — ¿Esto es por tu proyecto? ¿No es cierto? —dijo desafiante, el erizo gris se detuvo en seco y luego se acercó hasta donde estaba Zarry.

— Sea lo que sea el motivo por el cual tú estas aquí, no te interesa asi como "mi proyecto". —dijo enojado mirando a los ojos al erizo, luego se alejó para no volver ahí dentro de un rato.

_Mientras tanto con el grupo de Jet._

— ¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar la siguiente Emerald? —preguntó Sonia, nadie le respondió, o lo mas seguro es que nadie la haya escuchado ya que todos estaban pensativos acerca de donde aquella sombra habia llevado a Zarry.

— No creen que tal vez…Zarry esté muerto…— dijo asustado el erizo verde llamado Scourge.

— No seas tan pesimista, Scourge, mira tal vez no sepamos donde este pero también su lado suicida y…— comenzó a hablar Mighty.

— Pues digamos que tu tampoco estas ayudando, escuchen, nosotros iremos a las montañas del norte, tal vez ahí encontremos otra Esmeralda, no hay que perder las esperanzas aun, ¡podemos lograrlo! —trató de alentarlos Jet, les subió un poco el ánimo pero no lo suficiente para que se animaran a seguir buscando las Emeralds.

_Con el grupo de Sonic, estaban en el desierto y con calor._

— Creo que aquel es un oasis —dijo creyendo ver uno, el pequeño zorro, todos se acercaron hasta el supuesto oasis y se llevaron una gran sorpresa de con que se encontraron.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la eriza rosa mirando aquel cuerpo bajo el sol abrasador.

— Sea quien sea, debemos ayudarlo. —dijo Sonic cargando el cuerpo que aun respiraba pero con dificultad.

Siguieron caminando hasta verdaderamente llegar hasta un pequeño oasis, descansaron y le echaron agua en la cara a aquella eriza color violeta, esta se despertó mirando a todos con mucha confusión.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó ella sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— En Mobius— le respondió Knuckles mirándola.

— ¿Mobius? —preguntó confundida. — No recuerdo nada…—les dijo a todos.

— ¿Como te llamas? — le preguntó Charmy a la eriza violeta que solo negó con la cabeza. — ¿No sabes tu nombre? Entonces… ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó nuevamente la abeja que estaba revoloteando alrededor de la eriza violeta de ojos dorados.

— Es raro, jamás la habia visto por aquí, no sabe su nombre ni de dónde viene, me parece extraño…como si…— dijo Sonic en voz baja, Tails lo escuchó.

— Como si…fuera una espía de Zero. —completó el pequeño zorro amarillo, Sonic asintió.

— Debe de saber algo, ¿No crees? Tal vez podamos sacarle información de su jefe y de donde se oculta. —dijo Sonic, debía haber analizado bien la situación para llegar a esa conclusión, Miles Prower asintió.

Ambos se acercaron a la eriza y la tomaron de brazos hasta arrastrarla hasta una palmera del oasis, todos estaban confundidos.

— ¿Dónde se oculta su jefe? ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —le preguntó Sonic a la eriza que solo lo miraba confundida.

— Sabemos que eres una espía de Zero. —dijo Miles Prower a la eriza que ahora abrió los ojos con fuerza. —Lo sabía, sabía que tenían algo con Zero. — dijo Miles, la eriza comenzó a forcejear.

— ¡Yo no sé nada de Zero! — les dijo ella. —Pero sé que por alguna razon estoy aquí, acabo de recordar algo, no sé si tiene que ver con Zero, pero supongo que si. —dijo ella enojada.

— No te creo nada. —le dijo Sonic tomándola del cuello, ella forcejeó aun mas.

— ¡BASTA SONIC! — le gritó Amy enojada, quitándole la mano del cuello de la eriza violeta, este no quería pero ella le golpeó la mano con su martillo Piko Piko, Sonic solo se agarró la mano adolorido por aquel fuerte golpe. — ¡ELLA SI DICE QUE NO SABE NADA, NO SABE NADA! — le gritó enojada la eriza rosa, luego se llevó de la mano a la eriza violeta.

— Sonic, a veces te pasas de la raya, Amy lo sabe muy bien, es mejor que te mantengas en tu lado, porque si no, puedas perder a Amy. — le dijo Fiona siguiendo a Amy hasta donde sea que hubiera ido, el erizo azul solo se quedó pensativo de lo que habia hecho y de lo que le habia dicho Fiona.

_Con el "Team Dark"._

Aun estaban esperando a que uno de los dos despertara, no habia nada, ningún movimiento, ningún sonido, solo simplemente un silencio devastador, estaban intrigados que si estaban muertos o en coma, no se sabía nada en ese momento, se hizo de noche, aun no habia señales de que algunos de los dos estuviera totalmente consiente.

— Oye, Shadow, ¿Tú crees que Silver y Annie estén bien? —le preguntó Shade a Shadow que estaba pensativo sentado en el pie de un árbol.

— Ya no sé ni que pensar, Shade. —le dijo mirándola con preocupación.

— ¡CHICOS! —gritó Manic. — ¡SILVER Y ANNIE YA NO ESTAN! —les volvió a gritar, ambos se miraron y luego fueron con Manic.

— ¡¿Cómo que no están?! —le preguntó a gritos el erizo negro al erizo verde.

— Estaban caminando para irlos a ver, pero cuando veo que no están los busque a ustedes. —les dijo Manic preocupado. —Tal vez sean sonámbulos…—dijo.

—Supongo que los demás ya los están buscando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shade, el erizo verde asintió rápidamente.

— Bien, Shade busca con Manic, yo iré por el bosque. —dijo Shadow, ambos asintieron y luego el erizo negro se fue patinando.

Ya habían pasado una o dos horas desde que Silver y Annie se desaparecieron del lugar donde estaban, seguían buscándolos, eran como las diez de la noche, no se miraba ni un alma cerca, de hecho, no se miraba nada, habia sonidos de lechuzas y búhos, el sonido de las hojas y una que otra rama quebrándose, era por un lado aterrador y por otro totalmente aterrador. Shadow llegó hasta una parte del bosque donde se podía ver claramente la luna brillando, se escuchó una melodía encantadora, era débil asi que el erizo negro se dejó llevar por aquel sonido intrigante, cada vez se escuchaba mas fuerte, hasta llegar hasta una pendiente, donde mas abajo estaba un caída mortal segura, la melodía paró, hubo mucho silencio, las hojas sonaban y comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, esto si que iba muy mal, primero Annie y Silver se perdían y luego comienza a llorar, bueno este no era el mejor dia para el Team Dark.

_Dos horas más tarde._

Aun seguían buscando al erizo y a la zorra, la lluvia no dejaba ver bien a los chicos y menos la horrible oscuridad, Manic, Vector, Shadow y Shade buscaban por tierra, mientras que Storm y Rouge por los cielos obscuros, no habia nada, ni una sola pista, NADA.

— ¡SHADOW! — gritaba una y otra vez Manic. —Parece que no me puede escuchar desde aquí, aun sigue en el bosque y nosotros no sabemos con que peligros se puede encontrar ahí adentro. —dijo preocupado.

— No te preocupes, Manic. — le dijo Vector al erizo verde. —Nosotros buscaremos aquí, Shadow seguramente esta bien. —le sonrió con todos sus dientes, pues digamos que te sonría un cocodrilo no es muy agradable.

— ¡Storm! —le gritó Rouge, el albatros la miró. — ¡Ten cuidado no sabemos si al frente hay un ar…! —no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que habia chocado con algo, el albatros se regresó hasta donde estaba Rouge.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó mirando donde supuestamente ella estaba.

Ella le levantó el pulgar en señal de que estaba bien. —Creo que encontré algo, Storm— le dijo y bajó de aquel árbol con el que se habia estrellado. — ¡STORM, TIENES QUE VER ESTO! — le gritó desde abajo, el albatros descendió hasta donde estaba la murciélago.

— ¿Qué es? — le preguntó el albatros a la murciélago que estaba cavando en la tierra.

— Ayúdame, te va a gustar. — le dijo cavando la chica murciélago, el joven albatros hizo lo mismo hasta dar por fin con lo que quería la murciélago, habia una luz de color azul muy brillante, la murciélago tomó con cuidado aquel resplandor y luego lo observó con impresión, intriga e incredulidad, ("Las Tres I") Storm no sabía ni quería saber que era aquel resplandor azulado, luego la murciélago pudo detectar que era redondo y lo guardó en su mochila que traía puesta.

— Esto es perfecto. —dijo Rouge sonriendo ampliamente y luego comenzó a trepar por el árbol, el albatros la siguió.

Shadow aun seguía caminando por el bosque oscuro, ya no estaba aquella melodía. Llegó hasta un barranco, no habia nada ni nadie, solo rocas, arboles y uno que otro animal.

— Deberían de estar aquí…—dijo entre dientes el erizo negro, comenzó a caminar pero no se percató que habia alguien cerca de aquel barranco, se miraba con la luz de la luna, era de color amarillo claro, Shadow se volteó rápidamente. — ¡ANNIE! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la zorra amarilla no respondía, volvió a gritar y nada, la zorra se acercaba mas a la orilla del barranco, rápidamente el erizo fue con lagrimas en los ojos a salvar a la zorra, al llegar, justo antes de que ella se cayera del barranco este la tomó en brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, ella abrió los ojos con fuerza y pudo ver a Shadow abrazándola.

— Shadow… ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó aturdida y sonrojada a la vez.

— Oh Annie. —dijo felizmente el erizo negro, soltó una que otra lagrima, la zorra lo abrazó con fuerza. —No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo. —le dijo abrazándola, ella correspondió a aquel abrazó frio, mojado y a la vez cálido, luego se acercó a la boca del erizo y le dio una beso tierno, este solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel momento bajo la lluvia.

En el campamento que habían hecho los miembros del Team Dark, estaban Manic, Shade y Vector con Silver que estaba herido, tenia marcas de mordidas de animales por casi todo su cuerpo y ellos trataban de curarlo con aquella yerba que les dijo Blaze.

_En la base de Eggman._

El , Mephiles y Zero cenaban en el comedor de la base, Zarry estaba con ellos en el comedor pero atado con unas cuerdas, tenía la comida enfrente pero estaba atado asi que no podía comer y mucho menos levantarse.

— Asi que…dinos erizo blanco, ¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó torpemente Eggman, no era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo estúpido al erizo blanco, este solo lo miró con molestia, Zero lo ignoró y Mephiles negó con la cabeza.

— Quieres callarte ya de una puta vez. —le exigió perdiendo la compostura el erizo blanco, Eggman solo fue silenciado, luego se escuchó un estruendo y Metal Sonic cayó en el suelo, todos los malos fueron a ver que le habia pasado.

— Sabía que era un robot hecho de latas y papel. —dijo Zero, Mephiles lo golpeó en la nuca, y Eggman sostenía a Metal Sonic en sus brazos aun sacando chispas.

— Jejejejejejejeje. — rió Zarry desde el comedor, todos lo escucharon y lo miraron con cara de asesinos, menos Eggman su cara da mas risa que miedo. —No nos van a detener tan fácil. —sonrió y luego se puso muy serio. —No lo olvides, Zero. — el erizo gris maldijo entre dientes.

_En Green Hill Zone._

Blaze, Darker y Crystal vigilaban desde el tejado del edificio más alto de Green Hill, no habia señales de nada amenazador pero aun asi debían de asegurarse más porque sabían que Zero y Eggman juntos era un gran peligro y si se descuidan iba a resultar una gran tragedia.

— Siento algo extraño…— mencionó la gata de ojos amarillos ambar, ambos voltearon a mirarla extrañados.

— Igualmente. —dijo Crystal mirando a su amiga, ambas asintieron.

— ¿De que hablan? —les preguntó Darker a ambas chicas.

— Blaze siente que Silver esta en peligro de muerte. —dijo la eriza celeste, la gata asintió levemente.

— Y Crystal siente que Zarry esta en un grave aprieto. —respondió la gata lila, la eriza asintió.

— ¿Y tú, Darker? ¿No sientes nada? —le preguntó la eriza celeste al gato negro.

El gato su puso muy serio. —No, ya no desde hace mucho tiempo. —dijo caminando hasta el otro extremo del tejado.

— ¿Por qué dijo eso? —preguntó Blaze a la eriza que estaba deprimida.

— Creí que ya lo habia superado, pero veo que no, mira, hace como uno año, hubo una guerra en nuestro planeta y entonces el…perdió a su novia, ambos se querían mucho pero entonces ella murió por una bala en el corazón, desde entonces el no es el mismo de antes. —dijo la eriza celeste, la gata aun no comprendía mucho.

— ¿Ya lo conocías? —le preguntó la gata curiosa, ella asintió.

— Desde pequeño, el es mi mejor amigo desde que recuerdo, pero eso fue lo que pasó, siempre me ha gustado estar con él, pero desde lo ocurrido ya no es el mismo, se ha distanciado. —dijo al eriza celeste mirando el cielo obscuro.

— _*Darker*._ —pensó Blaze mirando el cielo. — *_Te comprendo*_ —pensó la gata morada.

_Al la mañana siguiente con el Team Dark._

La tierra aun estaba húmeda, las gotas de lluvia habían quedado en las hojas de los árboles y flores exóticas, el olor a tierra mojada era muy agradable, los pajaritos chillaban y el sol resplandecía con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo esta Silver? —preguntó Shadow a Manic que aun estaba despierto.

—Esta bien, pero aun no despierta, eso me preocupa. —dijo el erizo verde, tenia ojeras y se estaba durmiendo sentado, Shadow le tocó el hombro y el erizo se fue a descansar en el pie de un árbol, Shadow se quedó con el erizo plateado.

— _*Tal vez este casi al borde la muerte como dijo el idiota de Zarry, __**"Algunos morirán, no lo duden…"**_— esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, no podía sacarla hiciera lo que hiciera, era tan exacta y tan fría.

— ¿Shadow? —lo llamaron desde su lado derecho, era aquella murciélago. — Shadow, te tengo que mostrar algo. —lo llevo un poco lejos de donde estaba el erizo color plata.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me quieres mostrar? —le preguntó impaciente el erizo negro.

— Esto…— le dio aquello que habia encontrado anoche bajo la lluvia, tenia lodo pero aun brillaba con intensidad.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? —le preguntó mirando asombrado el objeto. — ¿De dónde lo robaste, Rouge? — le preguntó intrigado el erizo negro.

— ¡No lo robe! —dijo ella indignada. —Lo encontré anoche cuando buscábamos a Silver. —le dijo ella señalando el objeto. —Creo que es una Esmeralda redonda. —dijo, Shadow rodó los ojos.

— Lo que no tienes de fea, lo tienes de inteligente. —dijo riendo el erizo negro, ella se molestó.

— Tal vez Zarry sepa algo de esta cosa, llámalo. —le dijo la murciélago, el erizo negro asintió y uso su comunicador.

— _Jeje, hola, erizo negro. _— _saludó desde el otro lado del comunicador el erizo gris llamado Zero._

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Zarry?! —le preguntó a gritos el erizo negro, llamó la atención de todos.

— _Nada que te importe, pero…si lo quieren de vuelta necesito que me den TODAS sus Esmeraldas, y también a la Princesa, o si no… _— _cortó la línea._

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! — gritó Shadow y luego golpeó su puño contra un árbol, estaba cabreado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shadow? —le preguntó Manic al erizo negro.

— Zero tiene a Zarry y si no le damos nuestras Esmeraldas y a la Princesa…me imagino lo peor. —dijo Shadow rigiendo sus puños.

— Ese es el plan de Zero. —dijo Shade seriamente. —Zero quiere a la Princesa para tener la ventaja y obviamente habrá algo más que solo un _intercambio_. —dijo la equidna.

— Explícate. —dijo Annie mirando a la equidna seriamente.

— Todo esta muy claro aquí, querida. —le dijo desafiante la equidna a la zorra rubia, ambas se miraron enojadas.

— No peleen. —les dijo Manic. —Zero tiene a Zarry y Silver esta herido, no hay tiempo para peleas en este momento. —dijo teniendo razon, pero ambas chicas sabían que esto no iba a quedar asi.

_Con el "Team Sonic"._

El sol resplandecía en el pequeño oasis que brillaba con la luz solar, las palmeras se movían con suavidad con algo de viento que habia, y nuestros héroes despertaban de su sueño.

— ¿Ya todos están despiertos? —preguntó el lider del equipo.

— Yo creo, pero no sé si falta Amy y Violeta —dijo el zorro amarillo, el erizo azul lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Violeta? —preguntó confundido el erizo azulado.

— Si, Violeta, es el nombre temporal de la eriza morada, ya sabes como es morada y…además Amy dijo que era lindo el nombre. —sonrió con nerviosismo el pequeño zorro.

— Bien. —dijo con resignación. —Ojala espero que no se equivoquen acerca de "Violeta". —dijo Sonic caminando hacia donde estaba su amigo Knuckles.

El equidna rojo se encontraba deprimido, sentado sobre una roca mirando el extenso desierto, y en eso llegó su amigo el erizo azulado.

— Oye, bro, ¿Qué tienes?, Estas deprimido desde hace ayer. —le dijo Sonic al equidna rojo.

— Es que…extraño a Rouge. —dijo deprimido. —Y además siento que todavía ella siente algo por Shadow, son tan cercanos, hasta se fue con él en su equipo. —dijo Knuckles con voz aguda.

— Emmm…—dudó Sonic. — Pues mira, yo no sé nada de relaciones y esas cosas, pero de algo si estoy seguro, ella te ama, bro, de eso no me equivoco, además si la quieres conquistar debes cortejarla y darle flores y todas esas cosas que a ellas les gustan, y tratarlas con amor y cariño, y jamás dudar de ellas. —dijo emotivo el erizo azul.

— Jeje, estúpidos consejos por alguien estúpido— se burló la zorra castaña, Sonic le sacó la lengua como todo un infantil que era, Knuckles negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias Sonic, oye y…tal vez si sigues tus propios "_consejos"_, si se les puede llamar asi, tal vez logres que al fin Amy sea tu NOVIA. —gritó la última palabra llamando la atención de todos, Sonic se sonrojó y le dio un zape atrás de la cabeza, el equidna se cubrió luego del golpe.

— Jeje, no sabe lo que dice. —dijo sonrojado y haciendo gestos con las manos, el equidna seguía cubriéndose la zona lastimada.

_Con el "Team White"._

Despertaban en las altas montañas del norte, hacia algo de frio, pero era normal en esas zonas altas, el sol llegaba hasta arriba y eso fue lo que despertó a los integrantes del equipo White.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó Jet mirando a los demás integrantes.

— Imbécil…— murmuró Scourge, algunos rieron. —Tú decides, IDIOTA. —dijo el erizo verde.

— ¡CALLATE, MUTACIÓN! —dijo Jet cabreado. — Bien, ahora iremos a las montañas del Este, tal vez encontremos una Emerald, además que otra cosa podemos hacer mientras no tengamos instrucciones, ¿Qué podemos perder? —dijo despreocupado el halcón.

— La Vida. —Respondió Julie-Su, Jet se encogió entre hombros.

— Sabe. — dijo Scourge divertido.

— Okey, tal vez podemos perder la vida, pero ¡Nos vamos a divertir! —dijo Jet tratando de animar a su equipo.

— Me equivoque, ¡Eres mas suicida que Zarry! —dijo Mighty señalando al halcón verde.

— ¡BASTA! —dijo enojado Jet. — ¡TODOS IREMOS A LAS MONTAÑAS DEL ESTE! ¡LES GUSTE O NO! —gritó a más no poder el pobre halcón.

— Se hizo MACHO. —dijo Scourge burlándose y luego comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo, seguido de todos.

_Ahora con los de Green Hill Zone._

Miraban el sol salir desde el otro lado, les gustaba ver el amanecer, recobraban energía y era hermoso, luego el sol se elevó hasta el cielo y luego comenzaron a hablar.

— ¿Cómo están? —les preguntó Crystal a ambos felinos.

— Los dos estamos bien, gracias, oye y ¿Qué tenias anoche? —le preguntó Blaze a la eriza. —Estabas en el tejado y hablando una lengua extraña. —dijo la gata lila.

— Bueno, estaba rezando por todos y el idioma era Arcan, ese idioma hablamos en nuestro planeta, además del español. —dijo Crystal, Blaze asintió.

— Seguramente Darker sabía y no me quiso decir, ¿cierto? —preguntó Blaze al gato negro que estaba riendo.

— Búscate un diccionario pequeña _aghi maduo_ —dijo el gato negro, Crystal se enojo un poco, Blaze estaba confundida.

— ¡Darker! ¡Lávate la boca con jabón! —le dijo la eriza celeste al gato que estaba en carcajada, Blaze no entendía ni pio.

— No sé que quisiste decir, pero me las vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar. —dijo la gata morada mirando desafiante al gato que aun estaba riendo.

— ¡_AGUI MADUO, AGUI MADOU! _— dijo a gritos y aun carcajeándose, Blaze tarde o temprano se iba a vengar.

_Y finalmente en la base del doctor huevo._

Simplemente estos tres idiotas desayunaban, junto al invito de honor aun amarrado a la silla de hierro.

— Que bonito dia. —dijo Zarry molestando a los tres chiflados, el los irritaba con el simple hecho de decir palabra alguna que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza, tierras, mares, entre otras cosas hermosas y amables que él no acostumbraba a decir, pero hacer enojar a los malotes era UNICO. — Buenos días, ¿Les gusta el desayuno?, escuche que Orbot y Cubot lo preparo especialmente para ustedes, ya saben no olviden decir "Por favor" y "Gracias". —les decía una y otra vez el erizo blanco.

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! — gritó irritado el Dark mirando al erizo blanco que sonreía con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué son esas palabrotas, Señor Dark? —le preguntó irritando mas a Mephiles.

— Solo déjenlo que hable, es un idiota sin sentido alguno en su vida. —dijo Zero haciendo reír al erizo blanco.

— ¿Sin sentido en la vida?, Jajaja, no me hagas reír. —dijo riendo divertidamente el erizo blanco, Zero lo miró amenazante.

— ¡No tienes sentido en la vida! ¡No tienes padres! ¡No tienes amigos! ¡No tienes las Emeralds! ¡NO TIENES A CRYSTAL! Y ¡TAMPOCO TIENES TU…! —fue callado por un golpe en la cara de parte del erizo blanco, este tenía sangre en la cara ahora, Zarry estaba sobre Zero tocándolo por el cuello del abrigo.

— ¡TENGO SENTIDO DE VIDA! ¡PUEDE QUE SEA HUÉRFANO, PERO ME DA IGUAL! ¡TENGO AMIGOS, BUENOS AMIGOS!, ¡TENGO ALGUNAS EMERALDS!, ¡TAL VEZ NO TENGA DEL TODO A CRYSTAL, PERO DE ALGO ESTOY SEGURO, AUN PUEDO VER BIEN! ¡NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA ESTÚPIDO EMO! — gritó a mas no poder, su cara estaba roja de tanto esfuerzo por gritar, luego se fue a sentar con molestia a su silla.

Zero se quedó por un momento en el suelo, muy pensativo, Mephiles negó con la cabeza, Eggman seguía comiendo, Zarry de brazos cruzados en su asiento y Zero aun sangraba, pero poco.

— _*Zero…maldito emo* _—pensaba Zarry y maldecía entre dientes.

— _*Zarry...estúpido faker* _— pensó Zero aun tirado en el suelo metálico de la base.

**N/A: Fin del capi ¿Qué les pareció? Jeje, algo confuso, LO SE, ok, bueno ya saben respondan a la pregunta de arriba, oh y perdón por el atraso es que en mi colegio estaban de PARTY toda las semana y no pude actualizar XD, BYE BYE.**


	7. The Past Of Zero And Zarry

**Olaf k ashe? Ok no, miro mucho **_**elrubiusOMG **_**XD, ok bueno este capitulo esta algo confuso y tienen que prestar atención a esos pequeños detallitos del texto, será el clímax de la historia, ahora al capitulo. Lo último, ok, bueno este capitulo será como un Flash Back, es el recuerdo de hace 3 años atrás, en fin ahora si que comience el capi.**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

_The Past Of Zero And Zarry_

_Hace años en Arcania…_

Arcania es el planeta donde todo el mundo quisiera vivir, hay paz, tranquilidad y armonía, todos eran buenos y amigables con todos y todas, esa armonía se debe a las Esmeraldas Guardianas que son 7 en total, que cada una representa un significado que es vital para la armonía en el planeta: _Verdad, Lealtad, Valor, Fortaleza, Conocimiento, Voluntad y Diligencia._

Esos valores son vitales para todos. Arcania es gobernado por Marcus el Rey de las Esmeraldas y Crystal, su hija, la Princesa de las Esmeraldas.

Con fuentes, cascadas, mares y ríos, bosques verdes, desiertos, valles, montañas, selvas, cordilleras y mas maravillas, asi es Arcania, no muy diferentes de otros planetas y tampoco tan igual a los demás planetas.

Ahora nos centramos en Mertilia Zone que se sitúa en la Ciudad Diamante, en el corazón de Matzym.

Estos eran dos pequeños erizos, uno huérfano y otro con familia, eran como hermanos. Uno era de color blanco con negro y otro de color gris un poco azulado, sus nombres eran Zero y Zarry, tenían una mentalidad casi completamente igual, pensaban en cambiar al mundo y descubrir nuevos planetas, minerales y nuevas especies de vida, a pesar de su corta edad de 7 años.

Un dia Zero decidió ir a visitar a su hermana que trabajaba en el orfanato, entonces ahí es donde conoció a Zarry, se hicieron amigos, Zero iba todos los días a visitarlo y jugaban, eran los mejores amigos, él le dio felicidad y un amigo, Zarry no era bueno para hacer amigos, no era muy sociable.

Los años pasaron y los niños fueron adoptados, a excepción de uno, Zarry, tampoco Zero entendía porque, ya era mayor, tenía 13 años. Zero trató de convencer a sus padres de que adoptaran a Zarry, pero ellos se negaron.

Iban a cerrar el orfanato y ¿Dónde quedaría Zarry?, Zarry era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no podía dejarlo en la calle, no lo iba a permitir, pronto Zero se dio cuenta de que su amigo estudiaba en su misma escuela, el jamás lo habia notado ya que él estaba en otro salón.

Pasaron tres años, ya habían salido de la secundaria, pero su plan era inventar viajar a otros lugares, viajaron por todo el continente hasta llegar la antigua Ciudad de Hylgym, ahí es donde comienzan los problemas…

Zero tenía un plan para viajar a otro mundo, ya habia viajado por todo el continente ahora quería algo mayor, a otro planeta. Pero necesitaba un poder especial y enorme, las Esmeraldas Guardianas…

Zarry también quería viajar a otro planeta, pero la idea de Zero era robar las Emeralds, Zarry no estaba del todo de acuerdo, asi que decidieron entrar en el Palacio y robar las Emeralds, pero luego las devolverían.

— Ya estamos aquí…— dijo Zero mirando las Emeralds al fondo de la habitación, estaban las 7 brillando fuertemente.

— Si…— suspiró Zarry. —Hay que hacerlo rápido para que no se den cuenta de nada. —le dijo preocupado.

Ambos erizos se acercaron de las Esmeraldas, tomaron una por una y las guardaron en unas mochilas que traían puestas, antes de tomar la última Esmeralda, se escuchó una voz que los detuvo.

— ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Por qué roban las Esmeraldas Guardianas? —les preguntó una eriza color celeste, llevaba una tiara asi que supusieron que era la Princesa, Zero frunció el ceño y Zarry estaba embobado, se habia enamorado a primera vista de la eriza.

— Solo las pedimos prestadas…—dijo Zero sonriendo con seguridad, Zarry no respondía, seguía mirando a la eriza.

— No es verdad, señor. —dijo ella dando un paso al frente. —Usted esta mintiendo, eso no es de un caballero, eso es de un cobarde. —dijo la Princesa elevando su tono de voz.

— Tú no sabes, asi que por favor, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe. —le dijo desafiante el erizo gris a la Princesa, ella aun seguía firme.

— Zero, por favor, esto se puede hablar. —dijo Zarry tratando de calmar a su amigo.

— ¡Olvídalo! —le dijo Zero al erizo blanco. — Esto ya esta de…—fue interrumpido por una vibración algo extraña, luego se hizo mas fuerte e hizo caer al suelo a todos, cuando paro el temblor todos salieron afuera y lo que vieron fue una nave plateada.

De esa nave bajó un hombre con aspecto de huevo, y dos robots, uno rojo y otro amarillo, se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la Princesa.

— Vaya, veo que por fin mi plan ha dado sus frutos, jojojo— dijo el hombre con aspecto de huevo.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Zarry desafiante.

— ¿No sabes quien soy? Pero si nos conocemos desde…espera, tú no eres Sonic. —dijo mirando al erizo blanco. — Sonic ya me hubiera detenido, bueno en fin, soy el Dr. Eggman Robotnik. — dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la Princesa, ella lo miró con disgusto.

— Si, un placer…— dijo un poco asqueada la eriza celeste. — ¿A que se debe su extraña…visita? —le preguntó pausadamente.

— Bueno, he venido a conocer nuevos planetas, y también a gobernarlos. —dijo con seguridad el Dr. Eggman.

— ¿A que se refiere con gobernarlos? —preguntó inocentemente la Princesa, luego Eggman apretó un control remoto que tenía en su chaqueta y luego aparecieron cientos de robots.

— ¡No lo haga! —le gritó Zarry tratando de quitarle el control, los pequeños robots de colores trataron de quitarlo de encima, Zero lo apartó de su amigo y le quitó el control a Eggman.

— ¿Qué pasa si esto cae bajo mi pie? —preguntó Zero jugando con el huevo humano.

— ¡No lo hagas! —le gritó Eggman.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó un erizo negro con vetas grises que salió de la nave enojado.

— Mephiles…—dijo Eggman por lo bajo, el erizo oscuro le arrebató el control a Zero.

— Si lo quisieras hacer de verdad, ya lo hubieras hecho, tonto. —dijo Mephiles y luego entró a la nave junto con Eggman, Zero estaba furioso.

— No le hagas caso, Zero. — dijo el erizo blanco a su amigo, este solo se alejó del lugar.

Esa misma noche Zero decidió visitar a Mephiles y al Dr. Eggman, ni el mismo sabia porque la razon.

Estaba afuera esperando, estaba nevando un poco, se estaba congelando, hasta que por fin el pequeño robot color rojo le abrió la puerta.

— ¿No vas a pasar? —le preguntó Orbot a Zero, este asintió con escalofríos.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, luego llegaron hasta donde estaba un comedor, ahí estaban Mephiles y Eggman.

— Esperábamos tu visita…—dijo Eggman volteando dando vuelta a la silla.

— ¿Por qué…?— preguntó Zero en voz baja.

— La verdad es que no. —admitió Mephiles. —Pero teníamos esa corazonada. En fin, ¿A que viniste exactamente? —dijo nuevamente.

— No lo sé…—respondió en tono bajo.

Antes de que Mephiles dijera algo, apareció un erizo azul platinado y se acercó a Zero.

— Podría ser un buen alumno. —dijo tocándole la cabeza al erizo gris, este estaba confundido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Ni si quiera puede aplastar un control remoto. —dijo Mephiles, Zero frunció el ceño, el erizo azul platinado rió.

— Jaja, pero mira, tiene esa actitud ganadora que nos va a llevar a conquistar Mobius. —dijo el erizo platinado.

— ¿Mobius? —preguntó confuso Zero.

— Tal vez tengas razon, Nazo…—dijo Eggman pensativo.

— ¿Eres Nazo The Hedgehog? —preguntó Zero aun sin creérselo, Nazo asintió.

— He escuchado de ti, decía que eras antes el Rey de Arcania y luego todo el pueblo se rebeló contra ti por ser malvado…— dijo el erizo gris alejándose un poco de Nazo.

— Pues es verdad, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…—dijo el erizo platinado acercándose hacia una pequeña ventana para mirar la nieve que caía. — No quiero volver a ser el Rey, me aburrió, esa es la razon por la cual deje que me destronaran, asi que…Artey pasó a ser el Rey de Arcania, te podría contar la historia, pero es demasiado larga y complicada. —dijo el erizo platinado, Mephiles y Eggman no querían volver a escuchar esa historia tan larga y complicada como decía Nazo, Zero la quería escuchar pero no ahora.

— En fin, ya es hora de que tomes una decisión. —dijo el robot rojo llamado Orbot.

— ¿De que me hablan? ¿Qué decisión? —preguntó confundido el erizo gris.

— Te podemos ayudar con tu "proyecto" de viajar a otros planetas…—dijo Mephiles tratando de convencer a Zero.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó animado.

— Verdad, pero cada cosa tiene su precio, nada es gratis aquí. —dijo Nazo mirando a Zero. — Y el precio que tú tendrías que pagar es volverte como nosotros. —dijo el erizo platinado.

— ¿Cómo como ustedes? —preguntó Zero mirando a los tres presentes del salón.

— Malvado. —respondió Eggman mirando al joven erizo.

— Bien…—dijo Zero. — Lo hare, idiotas. —dijo cambiando rápidamente de actitud, los tres sonrieron satisfactoriamente.

Esa misma noche Zero volvió a su casa, ahí estaba Zarry esperándolo haciendo unos planos para el "proyecto" de Zero.

— Zarry. —lo llamó, el erizo blanco volteó a verlo.

— Dime. —le dijo mirando extrañado. — ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que estabas dormido, bueno da igual ¿Qué me quieres decir? —le preguntó.

— Zarry, ya tengo los proveedores que necesitamos para viajar a otros planetas. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Dónde están? —le preguntó Zarry.

— Solo hay una condición, tienes que volverte malo. —dijo Zero sosteniendo un medallón con una Luna Oscura.

— ¿Malo? ¿Cómo ese tal Nazo The Hedgehog? —preguntó Zarry, Zero asintió rápidamente. — Zero…yo me temo que no puedo hacer eso…—dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Por qué, Zarry? Eso es lo único que te piden. —dijo tratando de convencerlo.

— Oye es que…no me siento capacitado para hacerlo, porque…me he enamorado, ¿entiendes? — dijo mirándolo diciéndole la verdad.

— ¿De la Princesa? Jajaja…—dijo riendo, Zarry asintió.

— No puede dejar Arcania ahora, la amo, y no voy a dejar que tú le hagas daño, ni a ella ni a las Esmeraldas, ¿oíste? —preguntó desafiante, Zero gruñó.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó y luego pasó su garra sobre el ojo derecho de Zarry, le ocasiono un sangrado en el ojo, este cayó de rodillas gritando de dolor, se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero sintió un dolor intenso en su oreja derecha, Zarry le estaba mordiendo la oreja con sus grandes colmillos.

Aun Zarry sentía el dolor en su ojo, Zero trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero sus colmillos eran increíblemente fuertes, luego de tanto jaleo, Zarry dio un ultimo tirón y le partió la oreja por la mitad, ahora ambos estaban en el suelo gritando de dolor.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste! —le gritó con dolor el erizo blanco a Zero.

Zero se levantó del suelo cubriéndose lo que le quedaba la oreja sangrante. — No crees que no me vengare, Zarry. —salió por la puerta.

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! —gritó Zarry de dolor, luego una de sus vecinas entró por la puerta.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó acercándose al erizo blanco. — Te llevare al hospital. —dijo tratando de cargar al erizo.

— Déjame aquí…—dijo débilmente aun con dolor.

— Olvídalo, te llevare al hospital. — dijo ella llevándolo al dicho lugar.

Horas más tarde en el hospital, la chica estaba esperando a que Zarry despertara, luego de un par de horas más, Zarry despertó.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó confundido y adormecido por la anestesia.

— En el hospital. —le dijo sonriente acercándose hasta la cama donde estaba el erizo.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó, no podía ver nada, tenía una venda en los ojos.

— Me llamó Annie The Fox, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

— Zarry The Hedgehog —respondió. — ¿Estoy ciego? —preguntó con temor.

— La verdad es que no lo sé, pero el doctor dijo que vendría. — le dijo Annie al erizo blanco.

Un perro color azul oscuro entro por la puerta, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Zarry.

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Dr. Marcus The Dog, y quiero ver como esta tu vista, hoy te podemos dar de alta. —dijo el doctor.

El doctor se acercó a Zarry y le comenzó a quitar la venda de la cara.

— Bueno, logramos salvarte el ojo derecho pero no tiene visión, asi que solo puedes ver por el ojo izquierdo…—dijo el doctor. — ¿Ves bien? —le preguntó.

Zarry parpadeó varias veces. — ¿Solo por el ojo izquierdo? —preguntó tristemente.

— Vamos anímate, Zarry, no todos pueden tener vista. — dijo Annie tratando de animarlo.

— ¿Eres Annie? —le preguntó mirando a la zorra color amarillo, ella asintió.

— Gracias…— le dijo Zarry tratando de sonreír.

Desde ese momento Zarry y Annie son los mejores amigos, hacen la mayoría de las cosas juntos, pasaron unos meses, los malos se habían ido del planeta, Zarry no ha vuelto a ver a Zero, y ni lo quiere ver.

— Ya dime Zarry, se que te gusta la Princesa. —dijo riendo Annie.

— Bien, si me gusta, pero cállate. —dijo cambiando la mirada, igualmente riendo.

— Que bueno porque…te la presentare. —dijo Annie tapándose los oídos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —le preguntó a gritos, ella sonrió.

— Es su cumpleaños y harán un baile, iremos ambos y ahí la conocerás. —sonrió, el erizo se resigno.

Esa misma tarde, Annie y Zarry estaban en el baile, se sentían raros, todo era culpa de Annie.

La Princesa apareció acompañada de un gato color negro.

Ahí fue donde Zarry conoció mejor a Crystal, le conto todo acerca de lo que habia pasado con Zero, conoció a Darker y su problema, y Annie hizo nuevos amigos.

El final de todo este problema, es tan simple como el comienzo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Esto puede explicar muchas cosas, o no, ¿wau que frase la ultima no?**

**Bueno el siguiente capitulo será mas largo XD.**

**BYE BYE.**


	8. Secrets And Truths

**Hasta donde sé que vamos al capi 8, tal vez en este cap se confundan que en el otro, ya que será mas largo XD y todo ese rollo, bueno al capi, pero antes de eso, en este capitulo habrá una aparición especial de: NoahTheHedgehog, estará en el cap XD ahora si al capi.**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

_Secrets And Truths_

Recordando aquel momento tan impactante en su vida, jamás olvidaría aquellos buenos tiempos que paso con su mejor amigo, bueno ahora su mayor enemigo, Zarry sabía que quería matarlo por haberse enamorado, pero lo que él se preguntaba era que si Zero alguna vez se habia enamorado o habia sentido algo fuerte por alguien para que lo pudiera entender, el lo iba a averiguar, sea como sea pero lo iba a hacer.

— Veo que ya despertaste. —le dijo Zero al erizo blanco que lo miraba con furia.

— ¿Sabes algo? No entiendo porque me tienes aquí. —dijo Zarry a su enemigo, este sonrió arrogantemente.

— No te diré, ya pronto te darás cuenta. —camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se detuvo en seco. — Le diré a Crystal que le mandas saludos, Jajaja. —rio por lo bajo, Zarry se enojo demasiado, comenzó a rasgar la esfera con sus garras, apenas les dejaba unas pequeñas marcas pero era plástico grueso, era muy difícil de romper.

_Mientras tanto con el "Team Dark"._

Estaban saliendo de los valles, iban a volver a Green Hill Zone, iba a avisarle a Crystal, Blaze y Darker sobre lo que les habia dicho Zero sobre Zarry y las Emeralds.

Iban tranquilamente y entonces un rayo de hielo casi le da a Rouge, pero fue salvada por Manic que la tomo en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Manic bajando a Rouge.

— ¡Entreguen el Meteorito! —gritaron desde arriba y apareció un erizo celeste con el pecho azul, zapatos azules, ojos verdes y una corona pequeña de hielo sobre su cabeza que parecía piel.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Shadow sosteniendo el Meteorito que brillaba aun.

El erizo se acercó hasta donde estaba Shadow y quedó frente a frente con él. — Meteorito. —dijo extendiendo la mano para que se lo dieran.

— Hasta que me digas quien eres. —dijo Shadow desafiante.

— Blizzard The Hedgehog, el príncipe del hielo. —dijo el erizo llamado Blizzard, Shadow hizo lo que prometió y me dio el meteorito, el erizo le sonrió y se alejó un poco. —Me han envidiado aquí para recolectar los meteoritos para retener el caos. —dijo el erizo. —Ustedes me ayudaran, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, son cinco meteoritos en total, aquí esta uno y yo ya tenía uno, restan tres. —dijo Blizzard sonriéndoles son seguridad.

— Vienes aquí, CASI MATAS A ROUGE Y QUIERES QUE TE AYUDEMOS. —dijo Manic enojado con el erizo, este asintió. —Ok, por mi esta bien y ustedes. —preguntó.

_Con el "Team Sonic"._

El desierto se habia terminado, ahora estaban en un gran valle verde, aun asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar donde habia como un espacio extraño.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tails acercándose corriendo y se detuvo por un golpe. — Auch! —dijo adolorido sobándose la frente que estaba roja. **(N/A: ¿Les recuerda a alguien XD?)**

— ¿Qué te pasa, Tails? —le preguntó Sonic a su amigo que estaba con unas lagrimas en sus ojitos azules.

— Recuerdo eso. —dijo Wave tocando la parte de metal donde se habia golpeado el zorro amarillo. — Zarry subió por aquí y encontró una escotilla. —dijo Wave tratando de subir. —Yo no puedo, solo alguien con garras grandes. —dijo.

— Violeta, ¿Tú puedes? —le preguntó Amy a su amiga morada.

— Lo intentare. —dijo la eriza morada sacando sus garras, eran grandes, y comenzó a subir con cuidado y pudo abrir la escotilla. — ¿Asi? —preguntó desde arriba.

Todos comenzaron a subir y llegaron a un largo pasillo color azul claro, al menos este tenía luz.

— Estamos en la base de Zero, de nuevo. —dijo Amy comenzando a caminar junto con Cream y Wave.

— Zero es el malo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Knuckles siguiendo a las chicas.

Llegaron hasta el comedor, y pudieron ver una esfera color verde claro, y a Zarry tratando de romperla, rápidamente todos se acercaron hasta donde el erizo estaba, este lo miró sorprendido y aliviado.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó confundido. —Tienen que salir antes de que Zero venga o Mephiles. —dijo preocupado.

La eriza morada vio a Zarry y le dolía la cabeza. —Auch…—dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza, el erizo la miro sorprendido.

— ¿Lux…? —preguntó el mirándola, ella reaccionó y antes de que pudiera decir algo apareció el erizo gris.

— Jeje, de aquí no salen vivos. —dijo el erizo gris sonriendo, la eriza morada comenzó a recordar la razon por la que estaba aquí.

— Zero…—dijo en voz baja mirando al erizo gris, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento.

— Luxia, ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Zero a la eriza morada.

— ¡Vine por ti! ¡Porque te amo! —le dijo ella corriendo a abrazar al erizo gris, este se quedó helado.

— ¡TEN CUIDADO! —se escuchó una voz de la oscuridad y apareció una eriza de púas largas hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus púas por el final eran violetas y su flequillo y orejas también, se acerco hasta Lux y la jaló hasta los demás y apuntó con una pistola a Zero.

La eriza lleva unos pantalones negros cortos ajustados, unas botas negras con los cordones rosas y una camiseta rosa.

— Jeje…—rio el erizo gris. —No sé quien seas, pero, esto no te esperabas. —chasqueó los dedos y el suelo donde estaba parada la eriza desapareció y ella cayó, luego unos robots empujaron a los demás hacia el agujero que estaba abierto y todos cayeron al calabozo, ambos erizos se miraron con odio.

_En el calabozo._

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, adoloridos por la caída desde arriba.

— Eso me dolió. —dijo Tails sobándose sus dos colas.

— Oye y ¿Quién eres? Yo soy Amy Rose. —le preguntó la eriza rosa a la otra eriza.

— Mi nombre es Noah The Hedgehog. —les dijo sonriendo a todos presentes.

— Yo soy Sonic The Hedgehog. —dijo el erizo azul.

— Yo Miles Prower, pero me puedes llamar Tails. —sonrió.

— Yo soy Wave The Swallow. —dijo ella.

— Yo Cream The Rabbit. —dijo la conejita pequeña.

— Knuckles. —dijo el equidna.

— Charmy Bee. —le sonrió ampliamente.

— Fiona The Fox, un placer. —dijo sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Amy a la eriza.

— El rey de Arcania me envió con el fin de proteger las Esmeraldas Guardianas, a su hija e impedir que Zero desate el caos. —dijo ella sonriente a pesar de la situación.

— Zero no es malo. —dijo la eriza morada sentando en un rincón del calabozo.

— ¿Tu en que estabas pensando cuando lo abrazaste? —le preguntó Noah a la eriza morada.

— Yo lo amo…—dijo ella tímidamente.

— ¡Es malo! ¡Casi te mata, Luxia! —le dijo preocupada la eriza. — ¡Si yo no hubiera interferido, te hubiera matado! —dijo Noah enojada.

— ¡Dejen de discutir y busquemos una manera de salir de aquí! —dijo Amy enojada de tanto escucharlas gritar y pelear.

_En Green Hill Zone._

Blaze y Darker estaban aun en la azotea del edificio mas alto, mirando el cielo que estaba nublado, desde hace días tenia la pinta de que iba a llover, pero es raro que llueva cuando estas entrando a la primavera.

— Sigo aun preocupada. —dijo Blaze para si misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó Darker a la gata lila, ella negó con la cabeza. —Blaze, estas mal desde hace varios días, ¿Qué tienes? Puedes confiar en mí. —le dijo el gato oscuro.

— No comprenderías. —dijo la gata volteando la mirada para no enfrentar la mirada del gato.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no me has dicho nada? —preguntó el gato negro a la gata.

— Bueno, la verdad es que no se si Silver siente algo por mi…porque él me dijo que siguiéramos siendo amigos, le dije mis sentimientos y solo me respondió eso. —dijo soltando unas lagrimas. —No te quiero incomodar, Darker. —dijo ella secándose las lagrimas.

— Te digo la verdad, Blaze, no me incomoda, estoy acostumbrado a las penas y lamentos. —dijo el felino oscuro. —No te debes de preocupar por eso, te diré algo pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, asi se ponía Annie con Zarry. —dijo Darker.

— ¿A Annie le gustaba Zarry? —preguntó Blaze asombrada. —Ya decía porque su cercanía. —dijo ella.

— Si, se moría por Zarry, entonces él le dijo lo mismo que Silver te dijo a ti, no es malo, duele por un tiempo pero luego se olvida y sigues con tu vida, además ten siempre presente que llegara un momento en que encontraras a alguien que te aprecie tal y como eres. —dijo Darker tranquilamente.

— Entiendo. —dijo en voz baja. —Tienes razon, Darker, debería de olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, gracias. —dijo la gata sonriéndole, el gato avergonzado cambió la mirada.

— De nada. —dijo con tono bajo y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron caer, pocas.

— ¿Sabes porque las gotas de lluvia caen? —preguntó Blaze mirando como caían las gotas, el gato negó con la cabeza. —Porque las nubes ya no soportan el peso del agua, al igual que el corazón ya no soporta el dolor, también por esos caen las lagrimas. —dijo la gata, el felino la miró confundido.

— ¿Quieres llorar? —le preguntó mirándola.

Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar. —Y mucho…—dijo entre sollozos, se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

— No llores, Blaze. —se comenzó a acercar dudoso. —Ya sabes que no vale la pena, uno solo llora cuando se muere alguien que si haya valido la pena. —dijo rodeando a la gata, aun dudoso de sus acciones, y se acerco al fin en un abrazó cálido a pesar de la lluvia que estaba cayendo fuerte.

Crystal iba a decirles que entraran para que no se mojaran, pero cuando llegó a la azotea pudo ver a ambos felinos abrazados bajo la lluvia.

— *_Ojala que Blaze ayude a Darker a superar su trauma, harían una linda pareja* _— pensó y luego se fue dejando a los gatos mojándose en el tejado.

_Vamos con el "Team White"._

Estaban caminando hacia las montañas del Este, casi estaban llegando, faltaban unas varias millas de camino hacia el lugar.

— Jet, estas consiente que esta lloviendo, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Julie-Su al halcón color verde.

— Para nada, para nada. —dijo molesto tratando de enfurecer mas de lo que ya estaba a la equidna rosa.

— Siento que estos vientos me van a llevar. —dijo Scourge hablando con dificultad y tratando de que no se llevara la ráfagas de viento.

— ¡Mi peinado! —dijo Sally tratando de que su cabello no se estropeara, pero cada intento era en vano.

— ¿Estabas peinada? Es que no se nota la diferencia. —dijo Sonia molestando a la ardilla castaña.

— ¡Una cueva! —dijo Espio corriendo rápidamente hacia la cueva, todos entraron y se resguardaron de la lluvia recia.

— ¡Que bien! —dijo Sonia exprimiendo el agua de su cabello, al igual de que Julie y Sally.

— Apesta a erizo mojado. —dijo Mighty alejándose de Scourge.

— Huelo a MACHO. —dijo Scourge levantando los brazos, todos se pusieron verdes del fétido olor que traía el erizo verde, Mighty y Espio se miraron y ya sabían que hacer.

10 minutos despues, Scourge estaba afuera con la lluvia y los demás adentro calentitos.

— ¿Ya puedo entrar? —preguntó el erizo verde.

— NOOOOOOO —respondieron todos desde adentro de la cueva.

**N/A: Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, super corto y lo sé, perdón pero no tenía tanta inspiración por estar leyendo un libro llamado "Cazadores de Sombras", bueno y vieron la escena de Blaze y Darker, la pueden leer con esta canción "No importa que llueva" de "Efecto Pasillo" es tan bella esa canción que me inspire, óiganla es HERMOSA, bueno BYE, mañana es Lunes (puto lunes) y tenía que hacer un trabajo XD, ok BYE BYE.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**


	9. Guardians Emeralds

**Casi un mes sin actualizar: EXAMENES, vienen la otra semana y obvio debo estudiar, asi que aproveche este espacio libre para hacer el capi, solo lean.**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

_Guardians Emeralds_

Recobrando el conocimiento, comenzó a buscar una manera de cómo salir de la maldita esfera de plástico, si lo único que este quería era salir y salvar a sus amigos, no sabía como pero ya buscaría una manera de hacerlo, solo habia una salida: la puerta…que no habia en la jodida esfera.

— Mierda…— susurró para si mismo.

Si la única manera de salir era rompiendo la esfera, sus posibilidades se reducían a...Zero…, Zero ese maldito…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

— Deja de quejarte. —dijo Shadow mirando a Rouge que se estaba mojando bajo la lluvia.

— Deja de hablar. —respondió ella enojada y mojada.

— ¿Green Hill Zone? —preguntó Shade mirando hacia el frente, todos voltearon a ver y efectivamente era Green Hill Zone.

Corrieron hasta la base de Tails, ahí estaban Crystal, Blaze y Darker, se comenzaron a secar y despues les comenzaron a contar sobre el intercambio que quería hacer Zero.

— Entonces… ¿yo por…Zarry? —sus palabras no quería salir, Zarry estaba en peligro y era por su culpa.

— Asi es, querida. —le dijo Manic a la eriza celeste.

— Trato. —dijo ella seriamente y volteando la mirada.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritó Shadow a la vez que todos la miraban bastante incrédulos.

— Estas consciente de que también todas las Emeralds, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darker advirtiendo que esa eriza estaba medio loca.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que Zero le haga daño a Zarry…no de nuevo…—dijo bajando el tono de voz. —Además…él les será de más ayuda cuando les toque derrotar a Zero…

— Entonces _en este momento_ hablaremos con Zero y tú le explicaras la situación.

— Como quieras, Sir Shadow.

Usaron el gran comunicador de Tails para esta ocasión y en la pantalla apareció Zero muy sonriente, siempre con arrogancia y nunca de alegría.

— ¿Entonces…hay trato?—preguntó Zero a través del comunicador.

— Escucha, será yo por Zarry. — comenzó Crystal seriamente. — Olvídate de las Emeralds, será yo por Zarry o nada.

— ¿Para que te querría? —preguntó Zero arrogante. —No me sirves de nada sin las Emeralds.

— ¿Y Zarry si?

…

— Por ti, me sirve por ti. —respondió furioso. — Si tú, Crystal, no estas a la media-noche en el parque de Green Hill Zone, olvídate de tu querido Zarry. —colgó la línea.

— Genial.

— Asi se negocia, chicos.

Media-noche en el parque de Green Hill Zone. Todos estaban esperando a que Zero llegara para poder intercambiar a Crystal por Zarry, sabían que no era la mejor decisión pero ya no importaba, Zero ya estaba en camino.

— Media-noche y nada de ese idiota. —dijo Shadow al lado de Crystal.

— Tampoco tenías que venir.

— Quisieras callarte de una vez.

— Luego de que tú lo hagas. —ambos se miraron desafiantes y fríamente.

Una nave aterrizo con suavidad en el parque de Green Hill Zone, bajo Zero, Mephiles y el Dr. Eggman, y también con ellos Zarry con una venda en ambos ojos.

— Es para hoy. —dijo Zero tomando a Zarry de ambos brazos, Shadow hizo lo mismo con Crystal.

Caminaron lentamente el uno al otro, y en ningún momento se apartaron las miradas, Zero tomo el brazo izquierdo de Crystal, Shadow tomo el brazo derecho de Zarry, luego Zero el derecho y Shadow el izquierdo y ambos dieron un tirón hacia ellos. Shadow con Zarry y Zero con Crystal.

— Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. —dijo Zero siempre arrogante y luego entro en la nave junto con Mephiles y Eggman, despegaron y se perdieron en el cielo oscuro.

— Zarry. —dijo Shadow quitándole las vendas de los ojos, pudo ver que un ojo no tenia color, era blanco y sin brillo, en cambio, el otro era azul cristalino. — ¿Puedes verme?

— Claro que si, ¿te han capturado o qué?

— A ti te han capturado, te hemos salvado de Zero.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

— Te contare luego, ven conmigo, iremos a la base de Tails.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

— Sentí que aterrizamos. —dijo Noah que no se estaba dirigiendo a nadie en particular.

— Igualmente. —le dijo Amy tranquilamente. — ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— Para nada, he tratado de romper los barrotes pero es imposible, son muy resistentes.

— Igual yo, ni con mi martillo se rompen.

— Callense las dos, estoy harto de sus estúpidas palabras. —dijo Sonic irritado.

— Cállate, Sonic, el hecho de que también estés aquí y sin hacer nada, no quiere decir que te desquites con nosotras, asi que yo que tú me quedaría calladito sentadito ya que asi te vas mas bonito. —le dijo Amy enojada e irritada con el héroe azul.

— Como sea…

— Asi se calla a un hombre, es especial si es uno muy imbécil. —decía Noah sonriente.

— Chicas, alguien viene…— susurró Tails mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda al ver quien fue a parar a las celdas.

Todos en las celdas estaban algo nerviosos con la presencia de él, un erizo platinado, ojos de diamante, no tan alto, delgado, mirada intimidante, paso firme y seguro.

Nazo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí abajo?, esa era la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza.

— Veo que todos os encontráis bien. —comenzó a decir sonriente, se podía ver dientes blancos y perfectos, pero su voz era como de una película de terror donde nadie iba a salir vivo.

— Déjate de tonterías, Nazo. —comenzó a decir el héroe azul mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba el erizo platinado. Agarro los barrotes con furia y le dedico a Nazo una mirada iracunda.

— Solo estaba preocupado por ustedes. —dijo indignado mientras le dedicaba una mirada disimulada a Amy Rose. — Me preguntaba si tenían hambre. —cambio la mirada.

— Queremos salir. —volvió a decir Sonic mientras apretaba mas los barrotes.

— Te vas a lastimar. —advirtió Nazo al ver a Sonic sosteniendo los barrotes, los apretó mas, Nazo hizo un ademan de desecharlo.

— No queremos tu ayuda, ¿Dónde esta Zarry? —preguntó impaciente Amy mientras le daba una mirada de odio al erizo platinado.

— Si te refieres al erizo blanco del fleco, pues fue intercambiado. —siguió mientras daba vueltas fuera de las celdas. — Por la Princesa de las Esmeraldas, fue un tratado muy estúpido de parte de Zero, aun es un niño, no sabe negociar.

— ¿Por Crystal…? —preguntó Amy atónita. — No le harán daño, ¿cierto? —miro a Noah de reojo, Noah bajo la mirada.

— No estas acostumbrada a esto Amy, no sabes que le harán a la Princesa, ni yo lo sé, pero viniendo de ellos…te puedes esperar lo peor. —respondió Noah mientras un mechón de cabello le cubría la cara.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. —dijo Nazo desviando su atención y posando su mirada en Noah. — Nohelia.

— Su nombre es Noah. —le corrigió Amy. — ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

— Cierto, Noah, lo habia olvidado. —dijo cruzando de brazos con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Qué estas haciendo tan lejos de casa, pequeña? —su tono era desagradable, burlón e irritante.

Por primera vez en todo el rato Noah miro a Nazo, y dijo. — Haciendo justicia.

— No creo que "hacer justicia" se logre estando dentro de una celda, ¿o si? —siguió con el tono irritante y bastante arrogante.

— ¿Podrías irte? No necesito tus estúpidos sermones. —le dijo mirándolo con odio y desprecio, sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

— No es un sermón, querida, es la verdad. — respondió mientras comenzaba a salir por donde habia entrado. — Pero, tengo que admitir que tenerlos aquí no me hace mucha gracia, son un peso extra que debe ser eliminado, no es nada personal, pero es necesario. —y se fue.

— Es un hijo…—comenzó a decir Sonic entre dientes.

— De puta. —completo Knuckles con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

— ¿Nos va a matar? —preguntó Cream mientras ponía sus manos en su boca de la sorpresa.

— Supongo que si. —respondió Tails mientras tocaba el hombro de la conejita asustada. — No te preocupes, Cream, vamos a salir de esta, y se como.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

— Sencillo. Nazo vino, ¿no?, significa que puede venir Zero, Eggman o Mephiles. —dijo sonriente.

— ¿Y eso nos lleva a…?

— Eso nos lleva a que uno de ellos tiene la llave de las celdas, si logramos saber quien las tiene se las podremos quitar. Objetivo más fácil: Zero. Es tan idiota. —dijo el zorro riendo al mencionar la palabra "idiota".

— Bueno, pero, como ves, Tails, ¿Qué haríamos con salir?, hay robots ahí afuera, nos pueden meter de nuevo en las celdas y esa vez va a ser mas difícil de escapar. —menciono Wave mientras miraba al zorro amarillo disgustado.

— La intención es lo que cuenta, hay que intentar por lo menos.

Y entonces el plan comenzó.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

— No tengo tiempo para tus quejas. —le respondió mientras lo sostenía por los hombros, este forcejeaba.

— ¡¿Cómo pudieron sabiendo que la van a matar?! —preguntó este mientras seguía forcejeando. — Yo iré a matar a ese bastardo, yo iré, pero ¿Cómo pudieron?

— Fue idea de ella, Zarry, te quería salvar de Zero. —respondió Blaze mientras trataba de calmar al erizo blanco.

— No necesitaba su ayuda, pude arreglármelas solo. —respondió mientras era inmovilizado por Shadow que luego de varias horas al fin lo habia conseguido, atado con alambres a una silla de metal, pudo ser peor.

— No es verdad y lo sabes. —siguió Blaze. — Te hubiera matado como…

— Como lo hará con ella, estuve escuchándolos todo el tiempo que pase ahí encerrado, escuchen, ellos solo quieren las Guardians Emeralds, que solo ella las puede controlar, luego de eso, vamos adivinen. —dijo con molestia y arrogancia combinadas con ira y furia.

— Aun asi, no podemos hacer nada, la última vez que estuve ahí fue terrible. —respondió Darker. — Casi me mata, ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla pero nada es posible.

— Hay algo de que si, chicos, aun hay esperanza, aun podemos detener a Zero, Mephiles y Nazo, aun se puede…— dijo Zarry mientras seguía forcejeando con los alambres.

— ¿Nazo?, ¿Esta involucrado igual? —preguntó Rouge mientras se acercaba a la discusión. — ¿Qué tiene que ver ese imbécil con esto?

— Ni idea, tampoco sé de donde…oh mierda. —dijo cambiando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Shadow. — No me digas que…

— Nazo…Nazo va a matar a Crystal, luego a Zero y a los otros que están encerrados ahí abajo, Nazo esta usando a Zero…siempre fue asi y el…siempre le creía todo, nunca me equivoque al decir que es un imbécil. —bajo la mirada. — Rindámonos, no hay otra opción, tiene todo, puede con todo, va a matarnos a todos, no somos nada contra él…— nadie podía creer las palabras de aquel erizo que les habia dicho que no se debían rendir y ahora se esta rindiendo.

— No seas imbécil…— le susurró Darker rigiendo las puños al hablarle. — ¿La amas o no?, ¿Vas a dejar que Nazo la mate asi por asi?, Ese no eres tú, eres no es el Zarry que yo conocí, el Zarry que yo conocí era rápido, divertido, comprensivo, sin miedo, valiente, sagaz, y buen amigo…pero tu…tú no eres ese, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Zero te hizo algo?, ¿Te lavó el cerebro? —lagrimas descendían por las mejillas del gato oscuro. — ¿Quién eres…?

— No puedo hacer nada, tampoco ustedes, estamos acabados, olvídenlo, saluden al nuevo rey de Mobius y Arcania, Nazo. —dijo aun con mirada baja. — Fueron buenos amigos y…—fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo dejo quieto un momento.

— No digas eso…— comenzó Annie mientras esperaba a que se volteara para volverlo a golpear. — No digas eso, no seas tonto, ¿te vas a rendir asi de fácil?, En serio, ¿Quién eres tú?, escucha puede que seamos pocos pero aun asi podemos vencer a Nazo, y si tu…no quieres pelear, no te obligaremos, nosotros vamos a pelear contra Nazo, si quieres ven, pero si no, no te molestes en regresar, no te molestes en hablarme, no te molestes en decir que amas a Crystal, y tampoco te molestes en decir que eres leal, porque, como ves, las personas leales siempre están juntas, hasta el final y si ella hizo lo que hizo, lo hizo por ti, por ti, por ti, y solo por ti, ¿Por qué?, porque te ama y si no eres capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos, no lo eres, no vayas a la batalla, perderemos con alguien tan pesimista como tú en el campo de guerra, mejor vete, vete y no regreses jamás por aquí. —le dijo Annie casi sin aliento, se suponía que eran mejores amigos pero ahora se dudaba mucho de eso, Zarry solo estaba callado y aun adolorido por el golpe. — Vamos chicos, dejemos a este idiota aquí y al final veo que Crystal se equivoco al decir que nos serias de mas ayuda que ella. —salió de la base de Tails con un portazo, seguida de todos los presentes, la sala quedo vacía a acepción de Zarry.

— _*Por lo menos me hubieran desatado…* _— pensó para si mismo mientras bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica y caía en un profundo sueño.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

— ¿Qué haremos con los prisioneros, señor Zero? —preguntó Orbot al erizo gris que estaba aburrido, se podía notar por su posición en el comedor.

— No sé, pregúntale a Nazo o a Mephiles. —dijo sin voltearle a ver al pequeño robot colorado.

— ¿Quiénes están ahí abajo? —preguntó Crystal desde el otro lado del comedor, estaba atada a la silla con unas cuerdas gruesas.

— Prisioneros. —respondió de mala gana, ella frunció el ceño con disgusto, este le sonrió arrogante y agrego. — Una vieja amiga tuya.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó incrédula mientras le daba una mirada irritada al erizo.

— Una tal Noah, según me conto Nazo: es de Arcania. —respondió. — No interesa, Nazo dijo que vendría con Mephiles y mustacho a platicar algo.

Esos tres entraron al comedor, se sentaron silenciosamente. Un silencio incomodo inundo la sala del comedor, nadie se miraba, solo un silencio.

— ¿De que querían hablar? —rompió el silencio el menor.

— Bueno, ya que tenemos en nuestras manos el poder de la Princesa, podemos ir a buscar las Guardians Emeralds. —respondió rápidamente Mephiles.

— ¿Por qué esas Emeralds? —preguntó Zero arqueando una ceja al oír tal respuesta.

— Con esas Emeralds vamos a tener el poder suficiente para poder acabar con los tontos del Team Sonic. —respondió el Dr. Eggman mientras se frotaba las manos con ansias.

— ¿Por qué el Team Sonic? ¿Por qué no mejor conquistar las galaxias enteras? —preguntó Zero con desesperación.

— Primero lo primero, enano. —le dijo Mephiles con disgusto. —Al acabar con el Team Sonic tendremos el camino libre.

— Haberlo dicho antes. —susurró fingiendo una sonrisa. — ¿Qué hay de estos?

— Rehenes, son rehenes. —respondió Nazo con voz grave y superior. — Con ellos tenemos la rendición absoluta del Sonic y sus amigos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No los mataremos? —preguntó Mephiles disgustado.

— Tratamos de derramar la menor sangre posible. —respondió Nazo. — Soy pacifista.

A Crystal se le escapo una risita. — ¿Tu? ¿Pacifista?, pues digamos que por ley esas palabras no combinan.

— No te burles de mi, Princesa. —dijo indignado Nazo. — Estoy dispuesto a no matarte. —la sonrisa de ella se borro con rapidez.

— Igual yo. —le dijo ella seriamente, este la ignoro.

— Mi señor, esto no me gusta. —le dijo Mephiles. — La absoluta rendición no va a acabar con esos tontos…—fue interrumpido.

— Claro que si, Mephiles, ellos saben que…— lo interrumpió la Princesa.

— Blizzard esta aquí. —respondió mientras miraba la expresión de sorpresa de Nazo. — No pueden hacer nada contra Blizzard y tú, Nazo, lo sabes muy bien. —Nazo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es ese Blizzard? —preguntó Mephiles aun con tono de disgustado.

— Blizzard, Blizzard The Hedgehog, mi hijo. — respondió Nazo, todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Crystal.

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, SUSPENSEEEEEE, ok no, bueno disculpas por no actualizar XDD, bueno hasta el otro capi.**


	10. Nightmare

**N/A: Jejejeje Noah no te lo esperabas verdad, Jejejejejeje, bueno comencemos con el capi.**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

_Nightmare_

Todos en el salón estaban perplejos a excepción de la eriza celeste, habia un silencio incomodo hasta que Mephiles lo rompió.

— Mi señor, usted nunca nos dijo que tuviese un hijo. —dijo frunciendo el ceño el Dark.

— No lo creí necesario…hasta ahora, si es verdad lo que la princesa dice, pues creo que será una molestia. —respondió con frialdad el erizo platinado.

— Pero es tu hijo, tu único hijo, Nazo, no le puedes matar. —dijo Crystal sonando algo desesperada ya que Blizzard era su única opción para detener el futuro caos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, princesa? —la miro por el rabillo de ojo. — Blizzard no es mi único hijo, también tengo una hija. —respondió este mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y esta aquí? —preguntó ella, el hecho de que Blizzard no sea el único hijo de Nazo le daba escalofrío porque podría ser mala igual que su padre.

— Por supuesto, pero ella no sabe que yo soy su padre. —respondió rápidamente, ella asintió con molestia y luego el erizo se dirigió a Zero.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nazo? —le preguntó con curiosidad y meneo la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde estaba su jefe.

— Zero. —lo llamó cruzando de brazos y recostándose en la silla. — Necesito un favor tuyo. —el erizo asintió con rapidez. — Escucha, recuerdas que hace unos días te dije que si me conseguías una Esmeralda Caos te daría la oportunidad de matar a tu amigo.

— Si, y ya sé donde conseguir la Emerald. —dijo este sonriente mirando a la eriza.

— ¿Te refieres a Zarry? —preguntó esta temerosa. — No lo voy a permitir, nunca lo voy a permitir, y tu, Nazo, yo juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos.

— No deberías de hablarme asi a mí, querida. —le dijo sin mirarla. — Matar a ese erizo blanco es lo que más quiero.

— Pero… ¿Por qué a él?, ¿Por qué no a mi? —preguntó entre dientes la eriza, Nazo ya estaba cansado de tanta plática, siempre llevaba al mismo punto: ¿Por qué a Zarry?

— Para protegerte de ese mundo de guerra. —le dijo a Crystal, ella no pareció comprender, tampoco ninguno de los presentes. — No quiero que mi hija viva en un mundo asi, lleno de guerra y muerte, por eso quiero matar a ese erizo, para mantenerla alejada de la guerra, porque donde esta Zarry, hay guerra, ¿Por qué?, porque Zero siempre lo va a perseguir y hará lo que sea para matarlo, y no quiero que mi hija viva asi. — todos se quedaron sin habla, Nazo hablaba en serio, se pudo notar, nunca hablaba tanto como esta vez.

— No soy tu hija. —dijo ella rápidamente.

— Claro que lo eres, yo fui el rey de Arcania, ¿o no?, ahí conocí a tu madre y luego me fui sin saber que ella estaba embarazada, luego conocí a la madre de Blizzard, era la princesa gélida, de ahí nació él. Tu madre luego se casó con ese rey, por esa razon tú eres la princesa de Arcania de sangre real, por mí, no por ese rey farsante. —dijo casi gritando eso ultimo, Crystal estaba paralizada, aparte de las cuerdas, en verdad no podía moverse.

— Tiene sentido. —respondió Mephiles con sus manos entrelazadas. — ¿Qué hay del joven Blizzard?, ¿El lo sabe?

— No, tampoco sabe que tiene una hermana. —admitió Nazo levantándose de su silla. — Pronto le diré. Buenas Noches. —y desapareció del salón.

Desapareció del salón silenciosamente, todos se quedaron bastante pensativos, Zero se moría de las ganas por decirle a Zarry en la cara que Crystal era la hija de Nazo, eso le daría mucha tristeza y lastima. Crystal por su parte, no lo podía creer, era lo único que faltaba: ser la hija del hombre que siempre odió, ser la hija de Nazo, ser la hija del malo…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

— No he podido localizar a Jet ni a los otros, creo que están en peligro. —admitió Rouge mirando su comunicador que claramente decía en la pantalla: SIN RESULTADOS.

— Tampoco al faker. —respondió Shadow reiniciando su comunicar repetidas veces. — Esta cosa es una mierda. —lo apasto con sus zapatillas.

— Shadow, cálmate, pronto los encontraremos. —le dijo Annie tratando de animarlo pero era algo que le parecía imposible con esa actitud que el erizo negro tenia.

— Chicos, un halcón verde esta entrando a Green Hill Zone, ¿es de los que buscan? —preguntó Blizzard apareciendo a escena.

— Podría ser Jet. —respondió Rouge caminando a la entrada a Green Hill.

Todos siguieron a la joven murciélago.

Al llegar a la entrada de Green Hill Zone ahí estaba el dicho halcón color verde, habían otros jóvenes a su alrededor. Se encontraban hablando de algo, no se podía escuchar a la distancia que tenían los miembros del Team Dark, luego pudieron distinguir que eran ellos, el equipo de Jet.

— ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? —preguntó con una sonrisa la murciélago, todos sonrieron con nerviosismo, era una larga historia, comenzando por que a Zarry lo habían secuestrado, que habían pasado una noche en una cueva fría y que también habían dejado fuera a Scourge, bueno, tarde o temprano se iban a tener que enterar.

— Los necesitamos chicos, ahora si, es de vida o muerte. —dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos con una mirada seria en el rostro, muchos dudaron acerca de que quería decir el erizo negro, pero aun asi decidieron preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo tan malo? —Dudó Julie-Su adentrándose en la conversación, Shadow asintió levemente, pero Annie siguió:

— Zero tiene a Crystal y sabemos que Nazo va a matar a los dos, no sin antes controlar el poder de las Emeralds. Por eso tenemos que luchar contra ellos o si no…todos nos veremos esclavizados bajo su poder. —respondió, todos asintieron con comprensión, pero entonces Mighty prosiguió.

— ¿Por qué Nazo? ¿Esta involucrado con Zero y Eggman? —preguntó alzando las manos en señal de no tener alguna idea de la situación.

— Y Mephiles igual. —completó Manic. — Ya sabemos que esos cuatro están aliados para controlar las Emeralds, pero Zarry dijo que luego de eso Nazo va a matar a Zero y a Crystal.

— ¿Zarry les dijo? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Jet, Annie suspiró molesta, ella no quería recordar ese asunto de la pelea que habia tenido con el erizo, no quería recordarlo.

— Hace poco, esta en la base de Tails. —dijo Shadow, Jet suspiró aliviado y abrió la boca para hablar pero Shadow le interrumpió. — Es mejor que no le hablen de esto, el no va a ayudarnos.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sonia confundida, ninguno del Team White tenía la menor idea de que por que razon Zarry no iba a ayudarles y obviamente preguntar parecía algo complicado.

— En pocas palabras. —comenzó Manic. — Zarry dice que nos rindamos porque no somos nada contra Nazo y las Emeralds, y que también que no tiene caso luchar porque ya sabemos que somos una mierda de equipo y todo eso. —todos le miraron sorprendidos.

— Estoy segura de que el no dijo eso. —respondió Annie frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente al erizo verde que solo se encogió entre hombros.

— Bueno, no importa. —comenzó Jet. — ¿Vamos a luchar o nos vamos a quedar haciendo nada? —extendió una mano.

— Por Mobius. —respondió Annie poniendo su mano con la de Jet.

— Y Arcania. —dijo Shadow haciendo lo mismo y mirando a Annie con dulzura, ambos sonrieron.

Todos comenzaron a poner sus manos y sonreír, luego hablaron unos minutos y salieron a la base de Eggman. No querían perder más tiempo, la estaban preparados, debían luchar si querían salvar el futuro de ambos planetas, no debían dejar que Nazo fuera el rey de todos, eso sería una pesadilla eternamente.

— La base debe estar por algún lugar cerca de aquí. —dijo Manic usando un pequeño sensor de muñeca, muy práctico.

— Cuando vea a Zero, juro que lo mato yo mismo. —dijo Shade tronándose los puños con fuerza.

— Dejamos algo de diversión por lo menos, Shade. —dijo divertido Mighty con una sonrisa radiante, ella se sonrojó y cambio la mirada.

— Ya estamos aquí…—dijo Manic mirando hacia arriba, algo impedía que el sol tocara la tierra seca, ahí en frente de ellos estaba la base de Eggman.

Igual que la primera vez, usaron las garras para subir y abrir la compuerta, entraron y comenzaron a inspeccionar los corredores para verificar si no habia nadie. Estaba despejado y bastante silencioso, nada normal a decir verdad, siguieron su rumbo hasta el salón del comedor donde seguramente encontrarían a Zero y a los otros tres tontos.

Primeramente pudieron notar que el comedor estaba vacío, solo habían dos robots limpiándolo, quitando los platos y barriendo el suelo de metal, como siempre, esos dos eran Orbot y Cubot. No les dieron importancia y siguieron entre los corredores. Llegaron a otro salón, era uno de armas y armaduras, había aparatos como comunicadores, brazaletes como localizadores y campanillas de oro y plata que parecían mortales.

— Impresionante tecnología. —admitió Manic y seguido de un silbido de asombro.

— Eso diría Tails. —comentó Shadow burlándose del erizo verde.

— Silencio…—dijo Sally haciendo señas. —Creo que escucho a Nazo o a Mephiles cerca de aquí.

Todos guardaron silencio y entraron en la habitación de las armas, se podían escuchar las voces de esos dos, parecía Nazo hasta que se mencionó el nombre de Zero con la voz de Mephiles.

— Sera bastante sencillo acabar con los prisioneros. —decía Mephiles seguido de una pequeña risita malévola.

— Ahora que tengo la Esmeralda de esta tal Noah, mucho mas sencillo. —dijo Zero con el igual tono burlón, todos se sorprendieron, ¿Quién era Noah? ¿Le habia hecho algo Zero?

— ¿Qué hay de la princesa? —preguntó con curiosidad. — Mi señor ha dicho algo que nunca me hubiera esperado. ¿Cómo se sentirá tu amiguito?

— _Esta hablando de Zarry. _—pensó Annie frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad de la sala, Shadow lo pudo notar a pesar de que la habitación no tenía tanta luz.

— Oh, si. —respondió Zero sonriendo y jugando con la Emerald purpura, que era la de Noah que tenía en las manos. — Bueno, cuando se entere, JA, se va a poner interesante el asunto.

— Shadow. —dijo Mephiles secamente, Shadow frunció el ceño dentro de la habitación al escuchar su nombre. — Shadow The Hedgehog, ya sé que estas aquí, puedo sentir el olor de tu sangre.

— Maldición. —dijo Shadow en un susurro, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Mephiles y Zero que solo sonreían con satisfacción.

— Tu sangre de Black Doom te ha delatado y estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez ni tampoco va a ser la última. —dijo Mephiles mientras sonreía de forma malévola, Shadow frunció el ceño y luego apareció Annie a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mephiles? —se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho, Zero sonrió mostrando unos pequeños colmillos al abrir la boca, haciendo que Annie frunciera el ceño molesta a tanta arrogancia de parte del erizo gris.

— Oh, miren nada más. —dijo Zero arrogante. — ¿Ahora son compañeros? ¿Dónde quedo la sexy murciélago de grandes leches?

— Tú no dijiste eso…—murmuró Shadow mientras reía con algo de nerviosismo, luego, a su espalda apareció Rouge con los ojos llenos de flamas ardientes.

— ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, DESGRACIADO?! —preguntó a gritos Rouge mientras le lanzaba una patada voladora a Zero, la esquivó pero hizo que la Emerald cayera de sus manos.

Zero y Rouge seguían peleándose entre ellos, mientras que Shadow se encargaba de Mephiles, todos los demás tomaban las armas para estarse preparados para lo que sentían que venía luego de ambos.

— ¡Chicos, vayan por Crystal…! —gritó Shadow mientras le daba un puñetazo a Mephiles en el pecho, el gimió de dolor y mordió a Shadow en el brazo. — ¡ARG! ¡YA VAYAN! —comenzaron a correr hacia los corredores.

— Shadow…—dijo Annie mientras le daba una última mirada al erizo negro, luego se fue con los demás.

Ahora con Shadow y Rouge ocupados debían de usar mejores ideas, primero debían encontrar a Crystal que se suponía que debía estar en una celda, atada, dormida, muerta o quien sabe, pero no tenían idea de dónde empezar a buscar.

— ¿Dónde podría estar? —preguntó Mighty sosteniendo algo que parecía ser una combinación de rifle con pistola de rayos. Habia eco en esos pasillos y eso le daba un toque más tenebroso a la base.

— Silver… ¿puedes sentir su presencia? —preguntó Scourge con una extraña seriedad en su tono de voz, Silver se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza.

Se escucho un crujido, todos voltearon a ver y siguieron la dirección por la cual venia el crujido. Habia una puerta mecánica, era grande y de metal puro, alguien parecía estar adentro, se escuchaban voces, bajo por el ancho de la puerta mecánica. Julie-Su y Shade trataron de abrir la cerradura pero parecía imposible, entonces recordaron algo.

— Es una cerradura Emerald. —dijo Sonia sonriendo. — Zarry habia dicho que solo se abren por Zero o por una Esmeralda Caos. ¿Alguien tiene una?

— La que le quite a Zero. —le dijo Blizzard dándole la Esmeralda purpura que habia tomado del suelo metálico cuando Zero estaba ocupado luchando contra Rouge.

— Servirá. —dijo Sonia tomando la Emerald y poniéndola en la cerradura, giro tres veces y la puerta se comenzó a abrir de par a par lentamente, tomo la Emerald y cuando las puerta se abrieron completamente todos se quedaron paralizados, no se hubieran esperado tal desagradable sorpresa, nadie podía creer lo que miraban en ese momento, debía ser una pesadilla…una pesadilla.

**Fin del capitulo 10, el capitulo 11 ya vendrá mas largo y mas dramático que este, bueno nos vemos, se que soy una irresponsable por no actualizar mas rápido pero bueno, estoy enferma, me pico un maldito zancudo y me dio dengue T_T mierda… OK NOS VEMOS**


	11. The Union Make The Strength

**Ahora vamos con el capitulo 11 de Emerald Power, ojala les guste :3**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

_The Union Make The Strenght_

Todos paralizados en la entrada de la gran estancia, nadie podía hablar o moverse, en realidad no se esperaban aquello frente a sus ojos pero…ahí estaba.

— ¿No les han enseñado a tocar? —se escucho decir dentro de la estancia. — Eso es de mala educación.

— ¿Qué le…estas haciendo a…Crystal? —preguntó Shade con temor y en tono bajo.

— Solo esta colaborando conmigo. —respondió apareciendo de las sombras el erizo platinado. Nazo.

Al fondo de la estancia se podía ver a una eriza celeste con los ojos cerrados y tirada dentro de una esfera metálica. Habia maquinas fuera de ella, tubos de ensayo, sustancias derramadas, botones de colores parpadeantes y pequeños ruiditos que hacían BIP BIP.

— ¿Esta bien? —preguntó Annie frunciendo el ceño. — ¿No le has hecho daño?

— Nunca le haría daño. —respondió Nazo indignado. — Jamás le haría daño a mi propia hija. —todos se quedaron en shock.

— Na…digo, Padre tu…—comenzó Blizzard desde atrás y avanzo hasta quedar frente a Nazo. — ¡Nunca me dijiste nada! ¡Se suponía que...

— Se suponía que tú me ayudarías. Blizzard, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, me tuve que enterar que estabas aquí gracias a tu hermana, ella me dijo que no podría contra ti, ¿Por qué estas aquí? Dijiste que no querías venir conmigo, pero ahora…—dijo molesto el erizo platinado. — ¿Te he perdido, hijo?

— ¿Es tu padre? ¿Nos estabas engañado? —preguntó Manic molesto y algo dolido.

Blizzard les miro compasivo. — Nunca les mentiría chicos, pero… —miro nuevamente a Nazo. — Este es otro asunto.

— ¿Quieres decir que…tenemos que matar a todos? A ti, a Nazo, a Zero, Eggman, Mephiles y Crystal. —Dijo molesta Julie-Su. — No me importa lo que piense Zarry ahora de ella. Quiero matar a todos, nos engañaron y aun asi…

— Cálmate, Julie. —dijo Sonia. — Mataremos a todos, comenzando por Blizzard.

Blizzard se sobresalto y se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a ellos, pero entonces Nazo lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo con suavidad hacia atrás, este asintió y luego Nazo chasqueó los dedos, y aparecieron varios robots a las espaldas de los héroes.

— Maldición…—murmuro Mighty mirando a los robots que eran el doble de su tamaño.

— No es para luchar. —dijo Nazo tranquilamente. — Es para empujarlos. —volvió a chasquear los dedos y se abrió el hoyo en el suelo.

Los robots se acercaron mas a ellos haciendo que retrocedieron y poco a poco todos comenzaron a caer en el agujero recién abierto.

— ¡NAZOOOO! —se escucho gritar y luego un quejido, luego silencio.

— No te sientas mal, hijo. —dijo Nazo apartándose para ir a vigilar el estado de las maquinas. — Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.

— Ya lo sé, padre. —respondió Blizzard encogiéndose entre hombros. — ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Qué le harás?

— Lastimosamente la voy a tener que alejar de este mundo. —respondió fríamente. — Y cuando digo mundo, me refiero al mundo de los vivos.

* * *

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntaba Jet mientras se incorporaba y trataba de quitarse el dolor de aquella caída.

— ¿Cuánto bajamos? ¿10, 20 pisos? —preguntó Sonia adolorida.

— No lo sé, no me importa, voy a matar a esos tres yo mismo. —dijo Darker molesto. — No puedo creer que Crystal nos haya engañado todo el puto tiempo, tanto para nada. Siempre fue la hija de Nazo, nunca lo supimos, ni si quiera logramos sospecharlo…y ahora que lo pienso…era bastante obvio…joder.

— Y Blizzard igual, nos engañó solo para conseguir los planes y acercarse a su padre para contarle todo lo que hizo, escucho y vio. Yo lo mato cuando le vea. —dijo Annie mostrando los dientes y dándole patadas a los barrotes de hierro.

— No harás nada con eso. —dijo Scourge. — He estado en celdas asi y no se pueden romper con nada que no sea el mismo material, o derretirlas, pero lo dudo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Shade mirando a los alrededores.

— En la celda de al lado. —se escucho la voz de Mighty desde el otro lado de la pared de hierro. — Estamos bien, pero creo que no somos lo único aquí abajo.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS, IMBECIL! —se escucho otra voz desconocida. — ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eso?

— Yo, Mighty. ¿Algún problema? —respondió el armadillo levantándose del suelo y agarrando los barrotes de hierro solido con sus manos.

— ¿Mighty? ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh, si, soy Sonic. —dijo Sonic desde algún lugar de los calabozos.

— ¿Sonic? ¿Estas aquí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Manic preocupado por su hermano.

— No importa. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde esta Crystal? ¿Esta bien?

Hubo un silencio largo, luego de tantas presiones de parte de Sonic y los demás encarcelados tuvieron que decirles lo que habia sucedido. Pero antes de eso se escucharon pasos venir hacia las celdas lentamente y parecían pesados, alguien usaba botas gruesas.

Al llegar frente a las celdas se pudo ver a alguien con una capucha negra impidiendo ver su cara, aunque se podía notar que trataba de ocultarse, tenía la miraba baja y no se podía ver nada a parte de la capucha negra.

— ¿Shadow? ¿Rouge? ¿Son ustedes? —preguntó Annie tomando los barrotes de la celda con suavidad y al sentir el frío contacto retiro las manos rápidamente.

— No. —respondió el extraño. — Annie, soy yo, Zarry. —se quito la capucha hacia atrás y se pudo ver a aquel erizo blanco del ojo cristalinos, pero sin su fleco y esta vez con un parche negro sobre su ojo blanco.

— ¿Zarry? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Annie sonriendo y sintiendo que se le caían las lagrimas de felicidad.

— Tenía algo que decirles a todos. —respondió bajando la miraba y subiéndola rápidamente. — Quiero que todos aquí escuchen lo que tengo que decir, es especial tu, Tails.

— Bien, Zarry, dinos. —respondió el pequeño zorro asomándose por un barrote de las ultimas celdas.

— En realidad…no puedo ver el futuro, lo siento, pero sabía que esto iba a pasar, por eso les mentí. Soy un imbécil, ya lo sé y por eso quiero venir aquí y sacarlos para que puedan salvar a Mobius. Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad amo a Crystal y no quiero que le pase nada malo cuando yo puedo hacer algo para impedirlo. —dijo, comenzó a poner su mano en su espalda y saco una daga lo bastante larga como su antebrazo y le metió en la cerradura de la celda. — No quiero que nada malo les pase a ustedes.

— Zarry…hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Crystal…—dijo Annie alejándose un poco de los barrotes.

Zarry le ignoro y siguió con la cerradura, y entonces se escucho un crujido y la cerradura estaba rota al instante, les abrió la puerta y todos salieron. Siguió con las demás cerraduras.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —preguntó Knuckles mirándolo con curiosidad al abrir la cerradura de su celda.

— Escucha, puede que esos sean buenos con armas y robots, pero cuando se trata de seguridad son una mierda. —respondió sin mirar y rompió la cerradura, siguió.

Cuando todos ya estaban liberados Tails, Sonic y Knuckles les comenzaron a dar instrucciones de cómo vencer a Nazo.

— ¿Tú crees que Nazo se dará por vencido con ese plan estúpido? —preguntó Knuckles, Tails frunció el ceño.

— Pues no, pero solo es para ganar algo de tiempo. —respondió el zorro amarillo. — Algo de tiempo para poner el detonador.

— ¿Quieres volar la base? —preguntó Shade arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

— Esa es la idea —dijo Sonic. — Volaremos la base mientras ellos estén ahí.

— Es muy peligroso. Tails, dame los planes y yo lo hare, ustedes apresúrense a salir de este lugar. —dijo Zarry extendiendo la mano con el guante negro.

— Estas loco, estúpido suicida. Yo lo hare, lo haremos todos…juntos. —soltó Tails.

— Como quieran, pero no digan que yo no sé los advertí. —dijo pasando la mirada por todos los presentes.

— Entonces…haremos esto…

* * *

— Esta perfecto. —dijo Annie sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes.

— Entonces vamos. Shadow y Rouge deben de estar cerca de aquí. —dijo Mighty caminando de puntillas junto con Annie, Shade y Scourge.

* * *

— ¿En cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Tails mientras esperaba una respuesta de Zarry que solo estaba mirando a la pared. — ¡Imbécil! ¡¿En cuánto tiempo?!

— ¿Oh? —dijo mirando de nuevo a Tails. — Unos…30 minutos, será el tiempo suficiente para salir todos de aquí.

— Ojala tengas razon. —suspiró Noah con resignación.

Activaron el detonador con 30 minutos. Debían de poder escapar durante ese periodo de tiempo o…todos iban a ser cenizas. Solo 30 minutos…

Ahora restaban 29.


	12. Death

**Creo que me tarde como…un mes en actualizar, pero es que tenía los exámenes de tercer parcial y como no iba tan bien con mis notas, tuve que pasar estudiando casi todas las tardes. Pero ahora regrese, y creo que ya se acerca el desenlace final :3**

_**\\*~Emerald Power~*/**_

_Death_

29.

Solo 29 minutos.

Y cada vez el tiempo disminuía y disminuía más y más.

* * *

— Quieres…ponerme un poco de atención…—dijo Blaze dirigiéndose a Silver.

— Si me vas a decir que debemos hacer —suspiró.

— Creo que ya los sabes…—dijo apenada. — Pero solo quería…—fue interrumpida.

— Blaze, Blaze —dijo negando con la cabeza. — Ya sé que estas nerviosa por la explosión y todo eso, pero debes de ser valiente y afrontar las adversidades.

— Ya se eso —frunció el ceño. — Solo…trata de que no te maten

Darker escuchaba con atención la conversación que el erizo y la gata se traían, a decir verdad, Darker sabía que en el fondo esa gata seguía queriendo al erizo. Simplemente, parecía que no aceptaba que Silver solo la viera como una amiga.

* * *

_« ¿Sabes porque las gotas de lluvia caen? » le habia preguntado Blaze, el solo negó con la cabeza. «Porque las nubes ya no soportan el peso del agua, al igual que el corazón ya no soporta el dolor, también por eso caen las lagrimas.»_

_« ¿Quieres llorar? » le habia preguntado, y ella habia comenzado a sollozar._

* * *

No comprendía porque la extraña conversación que ella tenía con Silver le recordaba a esa ocasión con Blaze.

Estaba tan preocupado por eso que no pudo escuchar el llamado de Silver.

— Gato, pareces…—lo interrumpió rápidamente.

— Si dirás algo, piénsalo, tengo el poder de ponerte maldiciones para el resto de tus días —le dedicó una mirada intensa. — Pero, pero —miró a Blaze de reojo. — Tú sabes que…son bromas. —se alejó un poco.

El erizo plata solo entrecerró los ojos y le restó importancia. Los problemas psicológicos y el extraño sentido del humor que el gato tenia no eran su problema.

(Línea)

Sonic, Tails y Zarry caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos. Buscaban a Shadow y Rouge, que no habían aparecido luego de que Annie les contara que Zero junto con Mephiles habían comenzado una pelea con Shadow y Rouge. No podría imaginar a una Rouge ensangrentada o a un Shadow atravesado por una daga. Era algo con lo que no querrían toparse estando en ese lugar.

Crujido.

El zorro levantó sus orejas y miró por todos lados.

Nada.

**25 minutos.**

Gemido.

Tails se apoyó en la pared de metal a su derecha y pegó su oreja al metal frio.

Sonic y Zarry solo esperaron alguna respuesta de parte del zorro. Se alejó de la pared y miró a ambos con cara de preocupación.

— Creo que es Shadow —dijo con voz quebrada.

Sonic se apresuró a ir a ver detrás de aquella pared. Giró a la derecha y su cara se tornó pálida. El erizo y el zorro se apresuraron en ir a su lado y se quedaron con la misma expresión de horror y terror combinadas.

— ¿Esta…viva? —preguntó Sonic rápidamente.

— Creo —dijo Tails acercándose a ella con cautela y duda en su caminar.

Le tocó la frente con uno de sus dedos. Sin respuestas. El hombro. Sin respuestas. El pie. Sin respuestas.

— ¿Rouge…?

Sin respuesta. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Parecía un niño que habia perdido su juguete nuevo, llorando de forma silenciosa y sin consuelo. En verdad, aunque Rouge haya sido un poco molesta, extrañarían a esa murciélago.

— Rouge…

— Tails, ya basta.

Su amigo azul le tocó el hombro con fuerza. Como queriéndole decir que todo estaba bien y que eso no era nada. Aunque no estaban tan seguros de que en verdad iban a lograr sobrevivir.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya —se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Los tres voltearon y no pudieron contener la sorpresa, abrieron sus bocas sin poner evitarlo.

* * *

— Noah The Hedgehog —dijo Knuckles mirándola de reojo.

— Solo estoy aquí para proteger —respondió fríamente.

— ¿Qué querrías decir cuando apartaste a…?—no encontró palabras para nombrar a aquella eriza morada.

— A Luxia —completó ella. — Bueno, tengo mis razones. Una de ellas es Zero.

— Ella dijo que lo amaba, lo gritó, mejor dicho —razonó el equidna. — ¿En verdad lo…ama?

— Se podría decir que si —dijo Noah sonriéndole a la pared. — Pero sigo pensando en que si ella se acerca a Zero solo lograra que él la mate, e iba a hacerlo, antes de que yo a apartase de él. De eso estoy segura.

— El no me haría daño alguno —replicó Luxia que estaba escuchando con atención esa conversación.

— Que sabes —dijo Noah molesta. — No lo conoces. No sabes que planes tiene en su retorcida mente.

— ¡Cualquier alma tiene salvación! —gritó Luxia. — La de Zero aun tiene salvación, solo hay que recordarle quien es.

— El golpe te afecto un poco… ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Noah sonriendo con seguridad.

— Cállate —dijo Luxia. — En verdad no te gusta nada que no sea como tú quieres.

Knuckles se sintió incomodo, no quería estar en medio de una pelea de chicas, ya lo habia vivido una vez, o varias veces, pero estaba seguro de que no quería vivirlo de nuevo.

Justo cuando Noah iba a responder, apareció Annie con una cara seria.

— Ya basta ustedes —replicó. — Desde el otro lado se escuchan sus quejas y estupideces que dicen. Saben perfectamente que en estos momentos no es tiempo de peleas entre nosotros. Asi que…dejen de pelear, estoy harta de tantas peleas sin sentido.

Ambas chicas solo cambiaron la mirada, pero ninguna se iba a disculpar con la otra. Knuckles solo suspiró con resignación y se alegro por no haber estado en medio de peleas de chicas de nuevo.

**20 minutos.**

* * *

No podían contener su sorpresa.

Ahí estaba Rouge.

— ¿Creyeron que ese era yo? JA —dijo Rouge elevando el tono. — Son esos tontos a los que engañamos para robarles sus uniformes. ¿Recuerdas, Zarry? Creo que lo escuchaste.

— Hiciste llorar al pobre zorrito —replicó Zarry conteniendo la risa. — Ahora tendrá pesadillas.

— ¿Dónde esta Shadow? —preguntó Sonic rápidamente y con seriedad.

Rouge bajo la mirada. No pensaba contarlo tan pronto, pero este era el mejor momento para decirles la verdad.

— Esta muerto…—dijo con voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Zarry. — El gran Shadow… ¿esta…muerto?

— Shadow… ¿qué? —preguntó Tails mirando a Rouge y secándose unas lagrimas.

— Mephiles…lo mató —volvió a decir Rouge. — No pude hacer nada.

Rouge cayó de rodillas y se llevo sus dedos a los ojos, para quitarse las lagrimas. Sonic solo comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Tails soltó mas lagrimas. Y Zarry se llevo su mano a la frente, como pensando en algo que podían hacer todos para vengar la muerte de Shadow.

Hubo un silencio, solo habían lagrimas y llanto en el ambiente. Pero de algo él estaba seguro, iba a vengarse de ese Mephiles y de Zero en el proceso, iba a tener venganza, no importaba como, ni con que, aunque muriera después de eso, iba a vengar a Shadow.


End file.
